We're going to war
by Dmacg
Summary: After the meeting with the grounders Clarke is hurt and soon captured by the grounders and it's up to Bellamy to save her. (Used to be T but i changed it to M because of gore and swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

**We're going to war**

(Bellamy's POV)

I stood watching as Clarke talked with the grounder Princess.

"Grounder Princess looks pissed" Raven said

"Our Princess has that effect" I said.

Raven chuckled and looked through the scope on her gun.

"Uh Bellamy…" Raven started.

"What?" I asked turning to her. She pointed up with her gun motioning me to look at Clarke.

I turned and watched as the grounder started to yell.

"Bellamy…" Jasper started.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"In the tress…"

I looked at the tress and watched as a grounder pulled the string on his bow back aiming for Clarke. "Shit!" I said. I watched Raven tighten her finger on the trigger and I said "don't shoot yet… we don't want to be the ones to fire first!"

She groaned but moved her finger away.

I looked back up at Clarke just as the grounder drew her blade. Clarke took a step back and raised her hands up in surrender. I sucked in a breath "what's going on up there?" I asked.

"Hell if I know" Jasper said still pointing his gun at the trees. The grounder put her knife away and looked into the trees. We watched as the grounders stepped out and put away their weapons. "Bellamy!" Clarke called. I stepped out of the trees and put my gun down. The two of them started talking again and we all watched them no longer paying attention to the grounders in the trees. That was our first mistake.

I heard a whizzing sound and watched in horror as an arrow pierced Clarke's hip.

(Clarkes POV)

I stared at the grounder princess in front of me.

"Your name is Clarke?" she asked. I nodded "yes".

"I'm Anya" she said. I smiled and held my hand out. She didn't take it so I put my hand down.

"I think we got off to a rough start… but we want to find a way to live together… in peace" I said.

She raised her eyebrows "I understand, you started a war you don't know how to end"

"What no! We didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason" I said puzzled.

"No reason!" she interrupted "the missals you launched burned a village to the ground!"

"The flairs? No that was a signal meant for our families!"

"You're invaders! Your ship landed in our territory!" Anya spat.

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited"

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him! These are all acts of war"

"I see your point, that's why we need to put an end to all of this"

"Linken said there are more of you coming down, Warriors"

"The guard. Yes… but also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other. But not if we're at war"

"Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms that you and I agree on?" Anya asked.

"I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set" I answered.

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?"

"If you fire the first shot those people coming won't bother negotiating. Our technology… they will wipe you out"

"They wouldn't be the first to try" Anya said removing her blade from its sheath.

I held my hands up "I'm not here to fight you… I just want to ensure peace between us" I said.

"Peace!" she yelled "how can we have peace when you can't ensure your half of the bargain!"

"I promise I will try! I don't want more people to die! Do you? Or do you want us to live in peace together?" I asked.

She put her blade back and said "how can we have peace when you can't even honor the rules we set for this meeting?" she asked and motioned to the forest where Bellamy was hiding.

"You didn't honour those rules either" I said and pointed to the grounders in the trees.

She looked back and nodded and her people walked out into the light.

"Your turn" she said. I turned and yelled "Bellamy!"

Bellamy, Raven and Jasper all walked out of the tree line for us to see them.

"Alright… So can we talk about peace between our people now?" I asked.

She looked at the ground and said "peace was never an option"

I took a step back and I felt an arrow pierce my side. I screamed and gunfire started to ring out. Someone hit Anya in the shoulder and she ran away along with all the grounders that were still alive.

"Clarke!" Finn called out. I fell to my knees and Finn picked me up. I cried out in pain as he started running back to camp.

When we reached Bellamy and the others Bellamy said "I'll carry her! You'll rip your stitches"

Finn placed me in Bellamy's arms and I cried out when Finn hit the arrow by accident.

Bellamy pulled to his chest and started running. I blinked a couple of times and passed out.

(Bellamy's POV)

When we reached camp Octavia ran straight for the drop ship and cleaned off a table for me to put Clarke down on. I placed her on her side and said "we need to get the arrow out!"

Octavia nodded but didn't move. "Octavia!" I yelled "Snap out of it you need to hold her still while I break this part of the arrow off"

She blinked and nodded. She placed both of her hands on Clarke and said "okay whenever you're ready"

I looked down at the arrow and gulped. In one swift movement I broke the back of the arrow off and Clarke woke up screaming. "Octavia pull!" I yelled. Octavia grabbed her half of the arrow and tugged it out of Clarke. Clarke screamed and cried. When the arrow was completely out Octavia threw it to the ground and started stitching Clarke up but her hands were shaking so I said "I'll do it, go wash the blood off."

She nodded and walked out of the drop ship. I walked around the table and finished the stiches there and repeated the process on the other side of her body. At this point Clarke had fallen out of consciousness and was breathing softly. I wrapped the wound and stood in front of Clarke staring down at her. I sighed and sat down and rested my head on the table and fell asleep watching her breathing.

When I woke up Clarke was still sleeping. I stared at her and thought about how beautiful she was while she slept. For once she didn't look pissed at me.

She woke up and jumped out of shock of seeing me staring at her. She groaned from the pain it caused her and I asked "You okay Princess?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just perfect! Nothing like being shot with an arrow" she said sarcastically.

"At least you're still alive" I said. She smiled at me and said "yeah…"

"What happened? It seemed like everything was going smoothly" I said.

Clarke winced and said "she told me peace was never an option. She didn't go to negotiate she went to try and kill me"

I sucked in a breath "shit" I said.

"Yeah… shit" she breathed.

Clarke started to push herself up from the table and I pushed her back down "what do you think you're doing Princess? You need to rest" I said.

"I'd prefer to sleep in my own tent" she said.

I sighed "fine but let me help you"

She nodded and let me help her stand up. As we were walking out of the drop ship she pointed to the sky. "What is that?" she asked.

I looked up and watched a ship fall from the sky "the exodus ship? Your mom's early"

She laughed. "Wait… to fast… no power shoot… something's wrong" she said. Then we watched as the ship crashed into the side of the mountain. "No" Clarke said. "No! no no no no no!" she yelled. She ran away out of my grasp and right out of the gate. She started to run for the crash site. "Shit" I said and ran after her. I found her in the middle of a clearing and she was crying. Gut wrenching sobs. I walked over to her cautiously, "Clarke?" I asked. No response. "Clarke?" I asked again. I knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried harder and I pulled her into my arms. I looked out at the forest and watched Finn, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia appear out of the shadows. "We heard her yell and we saw you run out here after her so we wanted to make sure she was okay" Octavia said.

"Go back to camp" I said. Octavia looked hesitant so I said again more forceful "go back to camp!"

Octavia nodded and pulled everyone back with her. I looked down at Clarke and pulled back and moved tear stained streaks of hair out of her face and made her look at me. "Clarke we don't know if your mother was on that ship or not! It was probably just extra supplies!"

She shook her head at me "they wouldn't send us supplies Bellamy! Not until they had trust worthy people on the ground!"

I sighed and pulled her back into my arms. She continued crying and I kissed the crown of her head "it's going to be okay" I whispered to her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "We should go back" I said after a time. She nodded and stood up. "Please say something" I pleaded. She continued to stare at the ground and started walking towards camp. It pained me to see her like this. She was always so strong, she never showed any weakness. I walked behind her cautiously. Watching each step she took. I sighed and felt a huge amount of pain in my head and I fell to my knees with a grunt. I looked up and a grounder smashed his fist into my face, and I blacked out.

When I awoke Finn was shaking my shoulder "Where is she!?" he yelled. I looked around and he yelled again "Where is Clarke!?" he demanded.

I glanced around and said "the grounders took her" I spat.

Finn looked shocked "What?" he asked;

"We're going to war!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

We're Going to War

(Bellamy's POV)

Finn, Miller, Octavia and I all stood around a table looking down at Clarke's map.

"Finn are you sure that's where you tracked them to?" I asked.

Finn nodded. "God dammit!" I swore.

"Bellamy who gives a damn where they took Clarke? We have to get her back!" Octavia shot.

"You don't think I know that? I want her back just as much as the rest of you!" I yelled.

"Why? You we're thinking about dropping her in that pit to die!" Finn yelled.

"I wasn't going to drop her!" I yelled.

"Bellamy we have to get her back!" Octavia cried.

"I know! But Mt. Weather was a military base which means that they'll have a much better defense against us! We'll die before we can take two steps in that place!"

Octavia sighed and leaned into the table.

"What if we sneak in?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean Goggles?" I asked

"Well, with all that makeup the grounders wear to camouflage themselves there's no way they'll be able to tell if where one of them or not" Jasper said.

I nodded "it could work. Good thinking Goggles" I said.

Jasper smiled and looked pleased with himself.

"We leave at dusk" I said.

(Clarkes POV)

I awoke with a raging headache. I tried to reach my hand up to feel my head but I was tied down to a chair. I gasped and tugged roughly at the knots that refused to budge.

"Well, well. The princess is awake" someone laughed.

My head shot up "who's there?" I demanded.

The person laughed "now if I told you that would ruin the fun."

I pulled at the knots again. "Ah, ah, ah princess…" the man laughed and grabbed my wrists to keep me from pulling.

"Who are you?" I demanded again. The man stepped out in front of me and I gasped.

"Murphy?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded "in the flesh."

"What do you want from me Murphy?" I demanded.

He slapped me "what thinks you can talk to me like that princess?" he hissed.

I glared at him and he brought his face down to look me in the eye. "I asked you a question" he spat. I ignored him and he slapped me again, the force from the hit almost knocked me and the chair to the floor. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him "when I ask you a question you sure as hell better answer me bitch!" he yelled. I spat on his face and he punched me, this time he knocked me and the chair down. Landing on my back I cried out as the back of the chair shattered from the impact. Murphy grabbed the front of my shirt and forced me back up. I wrenched my arms free from the ropes and punched him square in the nose.

I ran for the door as soon as he hit the floor.

I wrenched open the door and was greeted by a tall, strong looking grounder. "Fuck" I breathed. The grounder stared down at me for a second and tried to grab me. I ducked under his arm and ran down the hallway. I could hear shouting behind me and someone was chasing after me. I ran harder letting the adrenaline fuel me. I turned a corner and saw a small light coming through a door. I moved as fast as I could and almost took the door completely off its hinges. I stepped out into the light and I had to take a moment to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. When my eyes did adjust what I saw shocked me. I was standing in the middle of grounder territory. There were grounders everywhere and all of them had their bows pointed straight for my chest.

"Hey princess where do you think you're going?!" Murphy called behind me. I turned around and got punched in the face. On the way to the ground my head hit a rock and I blacked out.

(Bellamy's POV)

'_Where are you Clarke?' _I thought to myself. By the time dusk came I was more than ready to go. We had spent the day painting each other to look like the grounders. Raven hadn't been happy when we had to coat her hair in mud but she let us. We had our guns hidden in our coats because they would have been a dead giveaway if we came face to face with a grounder.

Finn led us to Mt. Weather following the grounders trail they had left when they dragged Clarke's unconscious body away.

We reached Mt. Weather by midnight and the place was swarming with grounders. I sucked in a breath and looked for the weakest entry way.

Mt. Weather was a fortress meant to withstand a nuclear blast. Scratch that, multiple nuclear blasts.

I looked to the group I had brought with me. Finn, Raven, Miller, Monroe, Jasper and a handful of others whose names I couldn't remember but they knew how to shoot a gun and hold their own in a fight so that was good enough for me.

"Monroe!" I whispered. She turned to me "what?" she asked.

"I want you, Miller, and two of…" shit what was their names again? "Them" I finished. Monroe smirked and laughed silently to herself.

"Set up a perimeter. Surround the camp and take out as many grounders as silently as you can, then try and get us a distraction so we can get in" I said.

She pushed herself up carefully and pulled the others with her.

"And Monroe, stay hidden" I said.

She smiled and walked away. I turned to the rest of my extraction team and said "stay behind me. Watch my back and kill as many grounders as you can. This is a war and they are our enemy."

They nodded so I continued speaking "I want everyone in a circle with their backs to each other, that way we can see every angle so the grounders won't be able to sneak up on us." They nodded.

I turned back around and waited for Monroe's distraction. I looked through the scope on my gun and watched as all the grounders on the wall started to fall to their knees with a knife sticking out of their throat.

Once all the grounders on the wall had dropped gunfire started ringing out and people in the lower camp started to fall.

"That's our queue" I said and pushed myself from the ground. The others fell into formation with our backs to each other and me in front. We walked through the gate and shot down any and all grounders in our path.

When we stopped shooting we stood in the middle of an empty courtyard surrounded by fallen grounders. I looked around through the scope of my gun waiting for the next grounder to pop out. No one did. "Bellamy!" Raven called.

"What?" I asked over my shoulder.

"On your 6, there's a door. It might lead to Clarke" she said.

"Everyone stay in formation, Raven lead us there!" I said.

We started moving towards the door as one. When we walked through I said "Raven, Finn, Jasper follow me, the rest of you stay here and watch the door if anything comes through shoot them down."

We broke formation and I lead the rest of my team down the hallway. Finn crouched down to the floor and touched something red.

"Blood" he said. I stared at him and said "we need to move now!"

We started to run down the hallway and saw a grounder asleep besides the door. I pointed my gun at him and told Raven "keep him alive he may come in handy for information later on"

Raven and Finn stood in front of him and pointed their guns at him. Raven drew her knife and placed it against his throat, he woke and jumped at the sight of us and settled down when he felt Raven's blade against his throat. "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you" Raven spat. He blinked but didn't move.

I pulled the door open and blinked. The room was empty except for a clump of Clarke's hair sitting in the middle of the floor. I walked in and grabbed it. "Finn!" I yelled. He walked in and gasped at what was in my hand.

He crouched down next to me and looked it over.

"It doesn't look like they harmed her too much, I think they just cut off her ponytail and left it here as a warning for us" he said. I sucked in a breath and swore.

I stormed out of the room and held my gun up to the grounders head "where is she!?" I yelled.

He didn't even flinch but he stared me dead in the eyes and said "I'll never tell."

I smirked remembering firsthand how strong willed these grounders were.

"I believe you" I said and pulled the trigger.

Raven looked away and gaged. I stormed out of the building with the rest of my team on my heels.

I walked past Monroe and she yelled after me "Bellamy what happened?"

"She wasn't there!" I yelled back.

(Murphy's POV)

I stared down at the _princess_, her now short blond hair sticking to the side of her head because of the blood that had pooled out of the head injury we had caused when I hit her in the side of her annoying little head with a rock.

She blinked a couple of times and looked frightened.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I smirked "you know who I am princess"

"Who's princess?" she asked.

I blinked a couple of times "Clarke what type of game are you playing here?" I shot.

"Who's Clarke?" she asked.

I looked beside me to Anya and she looked shocked "how hard did you hit her?" Anya asked.

"Pretty damn hard… I used a rock to" I answered.

Anya sucked in a breath and smirked "it seems like our princess has amnesia"

"Amn-who-now?" I asked confused.

"Amnesia, I read about it as a child. Typically caused by a strong blow to the head… this is going to be fun" Anya laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

We're Going to War

(Clarke's POV)

I sat in a chair tied down. _'Why am I tied down? What did I do?'_ I thought.

"Will you please tell me who I am?" I pleaded to the strange man and woman.

The woman turned to me and said "you're my sister"

"Your sister?" I asked.

She smiled "yes, your name is Aria, you are 17 and my little sister"

"Why can't I remember?" I asked.

"When you were out hunting some bad men came and attacked you. You were hit in the head which caused your memory loss" the woman said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She smiled "Anya, my name is Anya"

"Why am I tied down?" I asked.

"We were scared those men may have tried to tell you we were the enemy, we were just taking precautions my sister" Anya said and cut me free "I suppose we will have to re-train you as you no longer have your memory's"

I smiled at her "could you?" I asked.

She nodded "of course. Linken!" she called.

A man walked in "Linken would you be so kind as to re-train my sister for me"

Linken stared at me "Anya what have you done?" he asked.

Anya looked pissed and pulled him outside and out of earshot.

The other man in the room walked over to me "my names Murphy" he said.

'_Murphy… that name sounds familiar' _I thought to myself.

"Hello Murphy" I said smiling. He smirked back at me and rolled his eyes. I was puzzled _'does he not like me?'_ I thought. Anya and Linken walked in a minute later and Anya said "Linken will train you now"

I smiled and followed Linken outside.

(Bellamy's POV)

It took a couple of days to get all the dead bodies off of Mt. Weather but within a week we had rebuilt out camp in the grounders old fortress.

I stood around a table talking to Finn and Octavia "Well do you have any idea's where they could be?" I asked.

Finn shook his head "there were so many tracks out there it was impossible to tell if any of them could be Clarkes"

"Fuck!" I swore. We had spent the past week looking for Clarke with no luck.

Octavia rested her hand on my shoulder "you'll find her Bellamy, I know it" she said.

I hugged her and said "I'll look for her until my last breath"

She smiled and said "I know you will"

I looked down at the map and sighed "there's a few compounds that they could be hiding in, we can go there in the morning"

Finn nodded and walked out of my new tent. Octavia smiled at me and walked out. I shook my head and looked down at the map "where are you Clarke?" I asked.

(Clarkes POV)

I had spent the past two months training with Linken and others in our camp. Now I could shoot an arrow and hit one of those invaders from three hundred feet away while running and jumping. I could scale trees easily and blend in with my surroundings. I had earned my sisters trust back and I was now allowed to go out for hunts and when I just wanted to go for a run.

"Aria!" my sister called me. I looked down from the branches in my tree and saw my sister at her tent looking for me. I ran along the branches and jumped down grabbing onto vines to slow my descent. I landed beside my sister silently and she spoke "you're getting better Linken must be a good teacher."

I smiled at her "he is"

She smiled at me and said "some of those invaders where seen getting close to our camp, were going to send a hunting party out tomorrow to stop them from finding us. I want you to accompany them"

I smiled at her "I would like nothing better" I said excitedly.

She smiled "I'm glad, you have learned well. Now go get some sleep"

I hugged her and climbed back up my tree to the tent I had set up there. I felt safer in the trees.

I laid down and thought _'those invaders won't know what hit them' _I smiled and fell asleep.

(Anya's POV)

"Why'd you do it Anya?" Linken asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Why did you make her think she was your sister?"

I smiled to myself "because she will be our greatest weapon. The invaders leader will never suspect the woman he loves to be the one to kill him. Plus I always wanted a sister"

I smiled and walked away leaving Linken to process what I just said.

(Bellamy's POV)

Two months I had searched for her nonstop. I spent every day looking for her. I slammed my fist down onto the table I was standing by. "God damnit Clarke!" I said "why haven't you come back to me yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked behind me.

"What do you want Finn?" I shot.

"What do you mean 'why haven't you come back to me yet'? Why would she?" He asked.

"She cares about me spacewalker!" I shot.

Finn looked like he was going to shoot something "what do you mean she cares about you? She would never care about you! She was with me!"

"Exactly! Key word there being 'was'!" I yelled "she was with you! she doesn't care about you anymore spacewalker! She cares about me!"

Finn walked over to me and punched me. I turned around and punched him right back and sent him sprawling to the ground. Raven and Octavia ran in and stared at us. Raven picked up Finn and said "yeah I heard him Bellamy don't worry you had my permission to punch him" and dragged Finn out.

"You love her don't you?" Octavia asked.

I shook my head and stared at the ground "I don't know Octavia, maybe" I said.

She smiled at me "Millers getting a hunting party together you should go with him, go kill something and maybe channel your anger into something other than Finn"

I laughed and nodded.

An hour later me, Miller and a few others were tracking a deer through the forest.

I stared up into the trees and saw a slight movement in the branches. I shrugged it off as being a bird and continued walking.

I heard a thunk behind me and when I turned there was an arrow two inches from my head.

"Grounders!" I yelled. I pointed my gun into the trees and started firing at them.

The grounders fell from the trees and started running. I took off towards one of them and tackled the grounder to the ground. I raised my blade to kill him when someone tackled me off him. The grounder took off running and I pushed myself from the ground. I turned and saw another grounder a few feet away. She pushed herself to her feet and took off. I followed her, I was hot on her heel and then the chase was over. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her against a tree. I had my blade against her throat and I gasped. "Clarke?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

We're Going to War

(Clarkes POV)

We had been tracking the invaders for quite some time now, slowly stalking them in the trees. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of the tall one. His hair was black as night and he had beautiful brown eyes. He seemed so familiar yet I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I chalked it up to I must have hunted him before I lost my memory.

They were tracking a deer, quite pathetically if I say so myself. They were being too loud, too obvious.

They had stopped for a second so I took my shot. I pulled my arrow back and aimed for the dark haired boy. "Aria" someone said behind me. I let loose the arrow but missed my shot because of Linken.

I sighed and the boy screamed out "grounders!"

I rolled my eyes at the stupid name they had given us. We were here first they were invaders!

The boy lifted some sort of weird contraption and a loud noise rang out and my friends started falling from the trees.

"Aria run!" Linken called. I took off running through the trees. I jumped from tree to tree never slowing down. I looked behind me for Linken but didn't see him. I turned around and saw him running away from an Invader. I cursed and watched as the Invader tackled him to the ground. I jumped down from my tree and ran at him. I tackled the boy to the ground and pushed myself up and started running again.

I could hear the boy closing in on me and then he had a hold of the back of my neck. He forced me back against a tree and I gasped in pain. I stared up and him and waited for him to cut my throat like they did to all grounders. "Clarke?" he asked. I stared at him puzzled. I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't this 'Clarke' he spoke of but I was cut off when he smashed his mouth down on mine. I gasped and pushed against him. He forced me back against the tree and tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. _'Okay enough of that'_ I thought and smashed my fist into the side of his head. He let go of me and stumbled back in shock. "Clarke… It's me" he said.

"My name is not Clarke!" I shot.

He looked shocked.

"My name is Aria" I spoke. He gasped "no, no your Clarke! My Clarke! I have spent the past 2 months searching for you!"

I shook my head "I am not her" I said.

He took a step towards me and I moved away from the tree and from him.

"Clarke what are you talking about?" he asked.

I took another step away from him "stop calling me that! My name is Aria!" I yelled.

I blinked and suddenly I was no longer standing covered in paint and mud_. _I was sitting against a tree with Bellamy a few feet away and it was night time.

_Dax lay dead a few feet away. Bellamy crawled towards her beaten bloody._

"_You're okay" I said in comfort._

"_No I'm not. My mother if she knew what I'd done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good…"_

"_Bellamy…" I breathed_

"_And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster" a tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Hey. You saved my life today and you may be a total ass half the time… but… I need you. We all need you! None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you!" I said. Bellamy turned away from me._

"_You want forgiveness? Fine I'll give it to you you're forgiven! Okay? But you can't run Bellamy! You have to come back with me!" _

_Bellamy turned to me and stared into my eyes looking for something. I opened my mouth to continue but he cut me off by kissing me. He wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled me to him and I melted. I kissed him back and let him pull me towards him. He only stopped when I cried out in pain because of my ribs. "You okay Princess?" he asked._

"_Urgh. I think that asshole broke a rib or two" I said. Bellamy frowned and stood up "we should…." _And then the picture faded and I was back in the forest with my short hair and covered in paint. I brought my hands up to my head and cried "what is happening?"

Bellamy looked confused "I'm taking you back to camp" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Invader!" I spat.

"Invader? Clarke we're not invaders you know this!" Bellamy yelled.

"My name isn't Clarke!" I yelled. Bellamy made a move to grab me and I punched him. I ran and quickly climbed a tree knowing he couldn't follow. I ran along the branches and then I heard the bang. I looked down and saw a girl with a smoking gun pointed at me. I looked down at my wound and saw blood pouring out of my leg. I buckled from the pain and fell.

(Bellamy's POV)

I watched Clarke run away from me. I had spent months searching for her and she didn't even know who I am. I shook my head and ran after her. I saw her climb a tree and disappear "fuck!" I swore. I could only track her because of the swaying branches that showed where she was running.

I had to admit I was impressed by this new Princess.

I ran under the trees following her movement and that's when I heard the shot. I turned to see Monroe pointing her gun at where Clarke was. The barrel was smoking and I knew she had shot her.

She moved to pull the trigger again when I yelled "Monroe don't shoot! It's Clarke!"

She dropped the gun and stared up into the tree. Clarke fell through the branches I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Clarke?" Monroe asked.

I nodded "it's her" I said.

Monroe shook her head "she was trying to kill us Bellamy! Clarke would never do that!"

"I don't think she remembers who she is" I said.

"You think they brainwashed her?" she asked.

I looked down at Clarke who had passed out. "I don't know Monroe. We have to get her back to camp" I said. Monroe looked shocked "Bellamy if she doesn't remember who she is she could be lethal! She was just trying to kill us!" Monroe yelled.

"You don't think I know that? We'll tie her up and keep her under surveillance until we know what's going on!" I yelled back.

Monroe sighed "well we better get back then" and walked off.

I rolled my eyes and walked back with Clarke in my arms.

"Open the gates it's Bellamy!" someone yelled. The gates slowly opened for me and I carried Clarke inside. Octavia ran up to us and asked "who the hell is that?"

I stared down at Clarke and said "it's Clarke"

Octavia gasped and said "what happened to her leg?"

"Monroe shot her" I stated. Octavia fumed and I could see the rage in her eyes "Monroe didn't know it was Clarke O!" I said trying to calm her down.

"We need to heal that!" she said. I nodded and Octavia started walking towards the medical bay.

"Octavia!" I called her back. She walked over to me _'Oh boy she isn't going to be happy'_ I thought.

"Octavia I need to keep her under lock down which means you'll have to heal her in the bunker" I said.

"Oh you mean the dungeon where we keep prisoners?" she spat "Clarke isn't a prisoner and I refuse to treat her like one"

I let out a breath and whispered "she doesn't remember who she is O"

She took a step back "what do you mean?"

"When I grabbed her she told me that she wasn't Clarke. She called herself Aria" I said "she was hunting us".

Octavia looked down at Clarke and sighed "I'll get the supplies and meet you down there"

I nodded and walked off. I walked into the room where we had been keeping our prisoners. The room was empty right now and I was thankful. I laid her down on a bed we had put in there in case we had to heal any of the prisoners. I sighed and tied her down. "Come back to me Clarke" I breathed and lightly kissed her. I saw her eyes flutter open and I pulled away. She tugged on the ropes that were binding her wrists and she stared at me looking angry.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"You're home now Clarke" I said calmly.

She rolled her eyes "I am not Clarke! My name is Aria as I keep telling you!" she pulled her wrists again.

She started to kick her legs a bit and more blood flowed from her wound.

"Damnit Clarke stop moving around you're going to kill yourself!" I yelled and grabbed her legs forcing her to stop.

She glared at me "you made a mistake taking me invader!" she spat "my sister will come for you!"

I looked at her puzzled "your sister?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly "Oh you didn't know? My sister Anya! The leader of my people" she said triumphantly.

I swore and Octavia walked in carrying medical supplies.

Octavia smiled at Clarke "Hey" she said.

Clarke glared at her "I don't know you" she said.

Octavia looked surprised and then sad. She walked over besides Clarke and sat down.

"This will hurt" Octavia said. Clarke pulled against the ropes "get the fuck away from me!" she yelled.

Octavia looked sad "I have to heal this Clarke!" she said.

"My name is Aria!" she spat. Octavia looked at me and said "hold her down"

I nodded and grabbed Clarke's hip and leg and forced her to stay down. Octavia quickly stitched Clarke up and left without saying another thing.

"Clarke…" I started to say.

"My name isn't Clarke!" she interrupted. I rested my hand on her shoulder and she struggled trying to get me off. She twisted her wrists in their bindings and I looked at how red and raw her wrists were.

"Clarke! What have you done?" I asked grabbing her wrists.

"Aria! My name is Aria" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes "fine! Aria! Stop hurting yourself!" I yelled back at her.

She stopped fighting and threw her head down to the mattress. I leaned down and kissed her wrist. She glared at me "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Bellamy… you know that" I said.

She looked at me and I could see the old Clarke peeking through.

"I mean who are you to me? Did I know you before I got amnesia or something?"

I stared down at her in shock "amnesia?" I asked.

She stared at me "yeah. My sister told me that on one of my hunting trips I was attacked and I lost my memories"

I sighed and sat back in my chair. "They reprogramed you" I said.

She looked at me puzzled "what do you mean they reprogramed me?" she asked.

I sat up "your name is Clarke Griffin; you were once one of us, one of the 100. One day I and you were attacked and you were taken prisoner. I guess you hit your head or something and lost your memory"

I laughed and kissed Clarke. She struggled against me but slowly opened herself up to me.

"Bellamy…?" she whispered.

I nodded "yes… yes… It's me" I smiled against her lips.

"I remember that night in the woods with Dax. Bellamy I'm starting to remember" she smiled.

I laughed and kissed her again passionately. At one point I had cut the ropes that had bound her to the bed and she wrapped her hand around my neck.

I didn't feel it at first but then the pain was there. Clarke had stabbed me in my back with a blade she had concealed. I gasped and fell to the floor.

She stared at me and said "I'm sorry" and then she ran away.

(Clarke's POV)

I saw my chance and I took it. He trusted me with the one memory I had gotten back and he would regret that. I let him kiss me and I wrapped my hand around his neck. A part of me never wanted to break that kiss but I had to get back to my sister. I grabbed the blade from my boot and stabbed him in his back close to his hip. He looked down at me hurt and anger written across his face. I wanted to cry but I had to leave. My sister had warned me that they would do this if they ever took me. I pushed him off me and said "I'm sorry" and I ran.

I sprinted down the hallway and out a door. Thankfully it was night and I was able to sneak away without any problems.

I traveled fast. I soon found myself back at my camp. I pushed open the gate and found that it was in chaos. My sister was screaming at people for letting the invaders take me.

"Anya!" I yelled. She turned and ran to me. She threw her arms around me and said "you're safe! I was so scared Aria!"

I hugged her back "I'm home now. It's going to be okay"

(Octavia's POV)

I went to check Clarke and found my brother face down groaning with a knife sticking out of his back.

"Shit!" I said and ran over to him. I pulled the blade out of his back and quickly had him stitched up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She tricked me! I wanted to trust her so badly and I let it cloud my judgment. She's gone" Bellamy answered.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Bellamy groaned "I think the blade was poisoned" he said.

I looked the blade over and saw some sort of substance mixed with his blood and it was bubbling.

"I'll talk to Linken he'll have a cure" I said.

Bellamy groaned and said "don't you dare! Don't go near him!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out. Bellamy started calling for me but I kept walking. When I reached Linken's lair he had his back facing me.

"Linken I need your help" I said. He turned to face me and looked to the blade I had in my hand.

"Shit! You weren't stabbed were you?" he asked. I shook my head and he let out a breath looking relieved.

"But my brother was. I need a cure Linken my brother is dying" I said.

Linken swore "Octavia each of us have a different poison for our blades that only we alone know the cure for. I had the cure for Finn because I stabbed him with my knife, that is not mine"

I started to shake "then who has the cure?" I asked.

"Aria" he said.

"Can you get it from her?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know! I'll try!" he said and walked out. I stared at the knife and threw it and watched as it lodged itself in the wall.

'_Fuck' _I thought and walked back to camp. I hadn't been gone that long but Bellamy's condition had gotten ten times worse. I swore and started to put damp cloths on his head to bring his temperature down. "Clarke…" he said.

"No Bell. It's Octavia" I said in a soothing voice.

"Need… to…find…Clarke..." he said.

I sighed and he continued talking "need…to…tell…love…her" he said sleepily.

I smiled. _'I was right he does love her'_ I thought to myself. I leaned down and said "when you get better I promise we'll find Clarke together and you can tell her that!"

Bellamy smiled and rolled over onto his side. I laughed and cried all at once. Where was Linken? Where was the cure? Where was Clarke? Where was Clarke with the cure? It was getting to be too much!

I leaned my head down to rest on Bellamy's shoulder and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

We're Going to War

(Clarke's POV)

I was sitting in my tree back at camp watching my sister order people around and I thought back through the day's events.

I was taken by invaders, kissed by an invader, shot by an invader, and once again kissed by an invader; it was enough to make me go mad. I couldn't get those chocolate brown eyes out of my head and the feeling I had when he kissed me was like no other. I felt complete for once, I felt like I knew who I truly was and then I had stabbed him. I gulped and hoped that the blade I grabbed wasn't poisoned. I had one poison blade that I only used in complete emergencies. Normally I had all my knives sorted and in a specific spot so I knew which one to used but when I fell most of my knives fell with me, only a select few stayed with me and they were all out of place. I had no way of knowing if I poisoned him or not but I prayed I hadn't. He was too beautiful, to kind.

I blinked a couple of times and then I found myself somewhere else.

"_Keep this arm strong you don't want the kick from the gun to throw off your balance" Bellamy said. I smiled at him. He had me locked in his embrace_ _one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip to keep me in place. "Look down the scope and keep your target in the middle" he said into my ear. I could feel his breath on my face which wasn't helping. "And when you're ready squeeze the trigger" he whispered. A shiver went down my spine and I pulled. I hit the target we had set up right in the middle._

"_Bullseye!" I said excited. I turned to Bellamy who was staring down at me looking impressed "good job princess" he said. I smiled and walked to put my gun down and grab a drink of water. It was hot that day. When I turned back around Bellamy was right behind me staring down at me. Before I could do anything or say anything he crushed his lips to mine and I jumped. He wrapped his hands around my waist locking me in place. I melted into him and he shoved me against a tree… _and the memory faded. I blinked and was back in my tree staring at the stars. I hit my head lightly against the tree and said "what is happening to me?"

(Octavia's POV)

Bellamy had gotten worse. I hadn't heard anything from Linken yet and I was worried. I pressed a damp cloth against my brother's forehead and he groaned.

"Clarke…" he said faintly. I sucked in a breath; he still hadn't given up on her.

"Octavia your grounder's here to see you" Miller said. I jumped up and ran for the gate.

Linken was standing there looking sad.

"Linken!" I said as I got near him. He looked at me and said "they aren't letting me anywhere near her right now. I can't get the cure. I'm sorry"

I felt a tear roll down my face "there has to be something we can do!" I cried.

He sighed "I'll try again but Octavia I might not be able to get the cure"

I nodded and hugged him. He placed one of the white flowers he had been giving me recently in my hand and walked off. I cried and walked back to Bellamy.

(Clarke's POV)

'_I need to make sure he's okay'_ I thought and started to climb through the trees back to Mt. Weather.

When I arrived I saw Linken talking to Octavia at the gate.

"They aren't letting me near her right now. I can't get the cure. I'm sorry" Linken said.

I leaned back against the tree and swore. So I had poisoned him. I looked back at Linken and he had placed a white flower in Octavia's palm. I had to get Bellamy the cure and quick.

I quickly ran and grabbed a bunch of the flowers Linken had given Octavia. I ran back to the camp and threw one of the flowers at Octavia's feet. She turned back to the gate and I threw one closer to me. She started to follow them out the gate and into the field that I had been headed for.

When the flowers stopped coming she said "Linken?"

"No" I said from the trees. She looked shocked "Clarke?" she asked.

I jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from her. She turned to me in shock.

"My name is Aria we've met before" I said.

She shook her head "no, you're Clarke Griffin! My friend!" she said.

I sighed "I have been told two things. 1. I am an Invader named Clarke Griffin. 2. I am a grounder named Aria. I do not know which one is true as I have little to no memories of before. I may be Clarke or I could be Aria, I truthfully have no idea. That doesn't matter right now" I reached into my pocket and grabbed a vile filled with an antidote.

"This will save my brother?" Octavia asked. I nodded.

"Thank you Clarke!" she said. I looked away from her "go now! Heal him!" I commanded. She took off running.

I stood in the field and waited for Linken to drop behind me.

"You never went back to camp" I said.

Linken stayed quiet. "Why did you lie?" I asked.

"About what?" he asked

I spun around and faced him "you know who I truly am! I can see it in your eyes!" I spat.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me my true identity!" I yelled.

"I can't you have to figure it out for yourself. I'm sorry I want to tell you but Anya threatened to kill Octavia! I couldn't let that happen!" he yelled back.

"You're in love with her!" I gasped.

He nodded. I stepped back and said "you never hated the invaders like you wanted me to believe!"

He glared at me "They are called the 100"

(Bellamy's POV) 

I woke up with a pounding headache. Octavia was leaning over me looking concerned.

"Little space sis" I said. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her and asked "how did you get the cure?"

She pulled away from me and said "Clarke came back"

I pushed myself up to sit "she's here?" I asked.

She shook her head "she found me after I talked to Linken. She gave me the cure and left"

I sighed and hung my head in my hands.

"We'll see her again Bell, I know we will. I saw the old Clarke shining through when I talked to her. She's still in there we just need to give her time I think" Octavia said. I nodded and laid back down "I know I'll see her again because I plan on tracking her down again" I said and fell asleep.

(Clarkes POV)

I spent 3 days hiding outside of the 100's camp watching Bellamy give orders to people. He was trying to find me again. I smiled and quickly shook it off. I still didn't know if I was one of them or not and I had to be careful about who to trust. My sister had been so busy recently that she hasn't noticed I've been sneaking out. After I was captured she said I was only allowed out if she and at least 10 other people were with me. She worries too much.

I was standing by the lake that I liked to come to when I wanted to think. It was a ways away from camp so I never worried about having someone find me.

I dipped my foot in the water and smiled. I peeled my shirt and my pants off and dove in. I floated on top of the water and watched the clouds.

I heard a twig snap in the woods and I ducked under the water and hid behind a few rocks.

I heard someone walking around on shore and I remembered _'my clothes! They'll see them' _

I peeked over the rocks and gasped. Bellamy was walking around with a hunting party. They were all holding guns and I knew that they were hunting grounders. Which at the present moment was me. I was the only grounder her. _'Fuck!'_ I thought.

"Bellamy there's clothes here!" someone called.

I knew Bellamy wouldn't shoot me but I wasn't sure about the rest of them.

I spotted an overhang of rocks a few feet away. I knew if I could make it there then I could run and grab a new pair of clothes in one of the bunkers I found. I took a deep breath and sunk under the water. I swam as fast and as quietly as I could. I pushed myself up and before I could make it around the rocks someone shot me. The bullet went through my hip and I swore. I took off running and made it to the closest bunker I could. I changed quickly and left. There were no bandages here so I was screwed if I couldn't make it home. My sister was not going to be happy. I ran through the forest and swore when I heard someone whistle "here grounder, grounder, grounder!" someone chanted. I hid behind a tree and swore. The trees here were mostly burnt down and there was no way I could climb one to get away. I swore. "There!" someone yelled and I heard the thunk of a bullet hitting the tree I was hiding behind. I took off running. The invaders were chanting and laughing. This was a fucking game to them! I ran faster and I felt the blood flowing out of my wound but I knew if I stopped now I was dead. I had no way of knowing if Bellamy was in this group and I knew from my days of spying not all of them had forgiven me. I heard a loud shot and then there was a massive amount of pain in my calf. I fell to the ground and screamed in pain. The invaders caught up to me quickly and pointed their guns at me.

"Don't shoot!" Bellamy yelled. Bellamy ran over with Monroe right on his heels. Bellamy started shoving the guns down so they weren't pointed at me anymore. For that I was grateful.

"Shit princess" he said "why did you run? That only made you look more suspicious!"

I groaned in pain "if I hadn't run one of your trigger happy delinquents would have shot me in the head before I could tell them my name"

Bellamy sighed and moved to pick me up. "Don't touch me!" I said and pushed myself up. I leaned most of my weight on my unhurt leg. Luckily for me the bullet went straight through and got rid of some 'unnecessary' leg fat. I started to limp and almost cried out but I kept myself from doing so. One of the things we were taught in training is to not show pain. Bellamy swore "are you really that stupid Princess?" I ignored him and limped forward.

"Oh for fucks sake!" he said and picked me up.

"Bellamy put me down!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and said "my men shot you so my men are going to heal you understand?" he said. I rolled my eyes "my people can heal just as well as yours!"

He dropped me flat on my butt "fine then limp all the way back to wherever the fuck your camp is and get them to heal you!" he yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up and started limping away.

"Goddamnit!" Bellamy said "Clarke get back here!" he called after me.

"It's Aria!" I yelled and continued walking. Bellamy ran over to me and picked me up again. "You're coming back to camp with me princess!" he said and started walking towards Mt. Weather. I was losing so much blood I could hardly stay awake. So I didn't. I blinked and the world faded away.

(Bellamy's POV)

"Clarke?" I asked. She didn't answer. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. "Fuck!" I yelled and tried to shake her awake.

"Clarke! Clarke open your eyes!" I yelled. We were still miles from camp and I didn't know if she would make it. I started to run for camp and everyone followed.

Suddenly I was staring at a huge pack of grounders led by Anya.

"Hello there" Anya said.

"What do you want Anya?" I demanded.

"I want my sister back!" she yelled.

"Clarke isn't your sister!" I yelled back "I need to get her back to my camp if you want her to live!"

She rolled her eyes "my people can heal her just fine!" she hissed.

"You don't have the technology for a blood transfusion! We do! She's lost to much blood not to have that now!" I yelled.

Anya clenched her jaw "fine, heal her but as soon as she can walk I want her out of your camp and back home" her voice shook.

We ran past them and back to camp. "Octavia!" I screamed. Octavia ran out of her tent "what!" she yelled back and then she stopped when she saw Clarke in my arms.

"Get her in the medical bay!" she yelled and ran for the room herself.

She dug out all the supplies she would need and started stitching Clarke back up.

"She needs a blood transfusion Bell… but I don't know her blood type" she said.

"I'm O neg. She can take mine" I said as I pushed my sleeve up.

Octavia pushed a needle into my arm and then another into Clarkes.

Slowly my blood flowed through the tube and into Clarke and I could see some of the colour returning to her cheeks. She was breathing faintly and her pulse was only a fraction of what it should be.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it "come back to me princess" I whispered.

I could only faintly feel her heart beating and I was scared.

Octavia pulled the needle from my arm and started to pack up.

"You should get some rest Bell…" Octavia said.

"I'm fine" I said.

Octavia rested her hand on my shoulder and said "Bell, Clarke's not going to wake up for a while I'll watch her… get some rest" she said softly.

I nodded, exhaustion taking over I walked over to one of the other beds in the medical bay and laid down.

Just as I closed my eyes Octavia called out "Bellamy!"

I shot up and stared at her. Her eyes were filled with panic.

"Bellamy… she isn't breathing!" she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everybody so sorry for the long wait just finished my finals so hopefully I'll be able to post more.**_

_**I still have to get through my dance recital this weekend so I don't know how often I will post but after that I hope to post a lot more **_____

_**Anyway enjoy the chapter **____** I hope it's good **___

We're going to War

(Bellamy's POV)

"Bellamy… she isn't breathing!" Octavia cried.

I shot out of the bed and sprinted to Clarke's side. I leaned over her and started pushing on her chest

"Come on Clarke!" I yelled at her. I put my lips to hers and started breathing for her. Then I pushed on her chest again. I repeated the process over and over until finally I felt her chest moving on its own and she started breathing.

I fell back onto my butt and let out a sigh of relief.

"Bellamy…?" Clarke asked. I stood up and sat down on the bed next to her.

She blinked slowly and then opened her eyes.

"Hey" I said.

She smiled at me "hey"

Octavia walked over to us and looked down at Clarke over my shoulder.

"Hey there" Octavia smiled.

Clarke smiled at her "hi" she said.

Octavia moved around me to sit by Clarke.

"Thank you" Clarke said to Octavia "for saving my life"

Octavia shook her head at her "don't thank me… Bellamy gave you the blood"

Clarke smiled up at me "thank you"

I nodded and smiled "anytime princess"

Clarke laughed at the nickname and then grew serious "ohmygod… my sister is going to flip shit!" she said and tried to push herself up. I shook my head and pushed her back to the bed "your sister knows you're here and that were healing you."  
Clarke sighed "then I have a day until she'll expect me home…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Clarke frowned "in my village we don't have the best healers. We don't have experience with your weapons so we can't properly heal our people… anyway if we are shot by one of you we are given a day to heal and then we have to get back to work"

"That doesn't make sense" I said.

Clarke sighed "we don't know how long it takes for someone to fully heal from your weapons so we estimated and decided to give people a day"

I rolled my eyes "a day? Really Clarke, a freaking day is all the time you can give people to heal?"

Clarke glared at me and tried to push herself back up.

I shoved her down again and she groaned in pain "ow, ow, ow, ow" she said.

I took my hand off her shoulder and said "sorry! Sorry!"

She rolled her eyes "we give our people a day to heal because that's all we can afford! You and your kind hunt us down so often we can't afford to have injured people if we need to protect our camp against you" she yelled.

"They are not your people Clarke! We are your people!" I yelled back.

"My name is not Clarke! My name is Aria!" she screamed "and they are my people!"

I pushed myself from the bed and swore "god Damnit Clarke! Why can't you just remember?! Those grounders are not your people! You came down from the arc on a drop ship! You were with us when the Grounders speared Jasper! You healed him! You where the one who had to heal Finn after Linken stabbed him! You know all this Clarke! You just have to remember!" I yelled.

"You think I want this? I hate not remembering who I am! I have to go everyday living a life someone told me I used to live! I have no memory of anything you just said and I hate it! I hate having to live a life I was told! I pray every day for my memories to come back! I pray every day that one day I'll wake up and remember who I truly am!" Clarke yelled back at me.

I watched a single tear fall from her eye and I knew she was telling the truth.

She quickly wiped the tear away and said "I'm done talking to you. I want to see my sister"

I laughed "I'm not bringing your sister anywhere near this camp"

"Then let me go. I can find my way home" she said.

"Not going to happen princess… you can't walk yet" I said

She rolled her eyes "I think I'll survive"

She pushed herself up from the bed and winced but she kept going. She started limping to the door. Suddenly she gasped and fell back.

I jumped forward and caught her.

Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering.

I laid her back down in the bad and sat down next to her.

I watched in concern as she thrashed around and cried out in pain.

I trapped her arms down beside her to keep her from hitting me and she started crying.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked at me and said "what's happening to me? I saw a ship in the sky… I was looking down at my home… earth…"

"What you were looking at was space from the arc our original home" I said.

She shook her head "I… I can't deal with this right now… I need… I need to talk to my sister."

Clarke pushed herself back up from the bed and brushed past me.

"God dammit…" I said and followed her.

"Clarke!" I called.

She ignored me. "Clarke!" I yelled again but she just kept walking away.

"Aria!" I yelled. Clarke spun around "what?" she asked.

"You need to rest you've been shot!" I said.

She rolled her eyes "yes… I was shot by your men! Thank you for healing me but I need to go see my sister… you know… the one who didn't shoot me!" she spat.

At this point I was ready to start bashing my head against the wall.

"Why are you being so difficult?" I asked annoyed.

She glared at me "what the hell do you mean I'm being difficult!?"  
"Why can't you just remember?" I mumbled.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that!" she said.

"Why can't you just remember!?" I yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry... the poor little baby is upset because his 'girlfriend' can't remember who she is, how inconsiderate of me!" she said.

I sighed and leaned against the wall "Clarke I…"

"Aria! How many times do I have to tell you!?" she yelled.

"Fine… Aria I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I said.

She rolled her eyes "is there a way you could have said it without sounding like a complete spoiled brat?" she asked.

I started banging my head against the wall.

"Stop!" she yelled.

I felt her grab my head to stop me. "Just stop" she said.

I stared down at her and wrapped my arms around her waist trapping her in my embrace.

"I'm sorry" I said.

She smiled at me and said "I'm sorry I can't remember… I obviously cared about you… I hope in time that I'll remember why I care so much"

I grinned "you care about me?"

Her smile faded "I said cared… past tense" she said nervously

I laughed "oh no! you said 'I hope in time that I'll remember why I care so much' present tense"

Her cheeks went bright red "I… I um… I didn't mean…" she stuttered.

I laughed again and said "Oh Clarke you've got it bad don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

She tried to move out of my embrace and I pushed her into the wall.

"Ow…. Owowow… Careful there still healing remember?" she said.

"Sorry" I said and let go of her.

She smiled and started walking towards the bunker door again.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I need to see my sister" she stated.

I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

I spun her around to face me and said "you need to rest"

She smiled "I'll be fine"

"You were shot twice! You need to rest" I said.

She rolled her eyes "I've suffered worse"

"Listen… you can either walk back to that bed or I can carry you" I stated.

She rolled her eyes "yeah right."

She started walking away again and I said "alright… this was your choice… don't say I didn't warn you" then I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Bellamy what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" she yelled.

"I warned you" I laughed.

I threw her back down on the bed and bound her wrists to the side of it.

"Bellamy stop! What do you think you're doing!?" she screamed.

I finished tying her down and said "you need to rest and you clearly aren't going to stay here on your own! I am not letting you wander through the woods to find you sister when you're hurt! Hell I don't want to let you out in the woods period!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling avoiding my gaze.

"Clarke…" I started.

"Piss off Bellamy!" she spat.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed across from her.

"Did you want something?" she spat.

I smirked "just keeping an eye on you"

She turned her head to glare at me "well stop it" she said.

"I don't think so" I said.

I heard the bunker door crash open and someone screamed "Bellamy we've got grounders out here!"

I jumped up and Clarke struggled in her ropes.

"Stay!" I said and ran outside.

"Bellamy don't you dare!" she screamed after me.

As I continued down the hall I heard her scream all sorts of names at me and I laughed.

"Keep yelling princess! I'm not letting you out!" I yelled.

As soon as I was out of the bunker I was shocked.

These were not the grounders I was expecting.

These grounders had guns… lots of guns.

Most of my people had been shot down or they were backed into a corner with their hands up.

One grounder that looked like their leader walked over to me and asked "where is Aria?" in a mechanical voice.

"Who? We don't have anyone here by that name" I said.

The grounder smashed their gun into my face and I fell forward.

The grounder whipped their mask off and I gasped.

"Where is Aria?" she asked.

I felt my mouth drop "you're a woman?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and punched me "answer the question!" she yelled.

"Never heard of her!" I said annoyed.

"I watched you carry her back into our camp the other day!" she yelled.

"Your camp?" I asked.

"Yes… this compound is ours. We allow some of Anya's tribe to stay here while we travel in hopes of finding more military bases" she stated.

"And you lead these people?" I asked.

"No… my father does. I'm a Lieutenant General my father is the General. He leads our people" she answered.

"Why do you want to know where Aria is?" I asked.

"Because…" she started to say before Clarke burst through the bunker door and saw her.

"Cousin!" she said and limped over to her.

Clarke threw her arms around the other girl and they hugged.

I was so confused at this point I didn't know what to say.

"Maria what are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"Coming to save your life and take back our land" Maria said.

"These people wouldn't kill me" Clarke said in our defense.

"I saw them shoot you! That most definitely was an attempt to kill you" Maria spat.

Clarke fumed with anger "you saw them shoot me but you didn't help? I was running through the woods in my underwear for the first half of their attack and I had no weapons with me!" she yelled at Maria.

I smirked and some of the guys around camp laughed and whistled.

Clarke glared at them and then turned her attention back to Maria "you watched as I was shot and you did nothing?" she spat.

Maria lifted her chin "you should be thanking me for coming to rescue you in the first place!" she said.

Clarke turned red with anger "rescuing me? Who said I needed rescuing?"

I laughed and one of Maria's men smashed his gun on my head and sent me to my knees.

I heard a crunch and when I looked up Clarke had taken the man's gun and punched him with it.

"What are you doing?" Maria demanded.

"This man saved my life!" Clarke said pointing to me.

"He tried to kill you!" Maria yelled.

"No! His men tried to kill me defying his orders not to harm me" Clarke spat "plus you already killed the men that harmed me" Clarke said pointing to random bodies around camp.

Maria glared at her "have you healed yet?" she asked.

"No… not fully, I would like to request a few more days for me to rest here in camp" Clarke said.

"Do you absolutely require it?" Maria asked.

Clarke nodded "yes, I will not be able to function properly unless I rest"

"Fine, then you will have 3 days to rest then I want you to return back to your sister's compound"

Clarke nodded "thank you"

"As for the rest of you, when Aria leaves this place so will the rest of you! Or we will kill you all!" Maria yelled.

"Move out!" Maria yelled to her men.

The grounders moved like Clockwork, all knowing exactly where they stand. They were gone in seconds.

Clarke winced in pain and I jumped to her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She waved her hand in the air dismissing me "I'm fine… just tired"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me barely able to keep her eyes open.

I picked her up and started carrying her to my room.

"Where are we going? This is the opposite direction of the medical bay" she said.

"I'm taking you to my room. You can stay in the dingy cramped medical bay if you want but trust me my room is a lot nicer" I said.

She rested her head against my chest and said "no… that's okay" then she fell asleep.

I smiled and walked the rest of the way to my room.

(Clarke POV)

I awoke wrapped in someone's arms. No… not someone… Bellamy. I blinked and then I was in another memory.

_I was in Bellamy's tent wrapped in his arms kissing him. _

_We heard someone moving around outside and we pulled apart and watched the tents doorway, hoping that no one would come in. _

_I looked up at Bellamy and said "maybe we should stop"_

_Bellamy stared down at me "stop what?" he asked._

"_This" I motioned to the two of us "Us" I said._

"_Why should we stop?" he asked._

_I sighed "because I'm tired of sneaking out of here in the morning. I'm tired of watching you flirt with other girls to try and prove we aren't together. I'm tired of you scaring off all my patients that get even a bit of my attention and then you ignore me for the rest of the day. I don't know if I can do this anymore… I don't even know what this is for you. Do you just want me here as entertainment?" I asked._

_Bellamy stared at me and sighed "maybe you should go…"_

_I felt my heart break but I would never let Bellamy see that. I nodded and pushed myself out from under him. _

"_Hey…" Bellamy started._

_I turned to him and gave him a slight smile not trusting my voice._

"_Never mind… you should go before someone notices" he said._

_I turned and left without saying another word._

_I ran as fast as I could and snuck out of the camp gates._

_I ran into the forest and down to my lake._

_I fell to my knees in the dirt and cried._

_I thought he cared about me and I stupidly let myself fell for him._

_When I calmed down I stared out at the lake. Lost in thought I didn't hear him approach._

_Suddenly someone's hand was on my shoulder and I jumped away._

_I turned and saw Finn staring down at me._

"_Finn what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing… it's not safe out here at night… hell it's not safe during the day" he said._

_I nodded "yeah… I should go" I said in a monotone voice._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Just… That damn Blake" I laughed sadly._

"_What did he do?" he asked._

_I looked down at the ground "just being his usual asshole self"_

_Finn looked like he wanted to say more but kept his mouth shut. We turned around to head back home… _I blinked back into the present time and fell back asleep.

(Bellamy POV)

I had fallen asleep with her in my arms and soon dreamed about the night people started to figure out we were a couple.

_I had Clarke in my arms and it was perfect. We were perfect. I kissed her passionately then we heard someone moving around outside and we pulled apart and watched the tents doorway, hoping that no one would come in. _

_I was still watching the door when Clarke said "maybe we should stop"_

_I stared down at her shocked by what she said. Why would she want to stop? "Stop what?" I asked._

"_This" she motioned to the two of us "Us" she said._

"_Why should we stop?" I asked. Why stop when everything was finally perfect for this one moment._

_She sighed "because I'm tired of sneaking out of here in the morning. I'm tired of watching you flirt with other girls to try and prove we aren't together. I'm tired of you scaring off all my patients that get even a bit of my attention and then you ignore me for the rest of the day. I don't know if I can do this anymore… I don't even know what this is for you. Do you just want me here as entertainment?" she asked._

_God was that what she actually thought? How could she think that when I cared for her as much as I did?_

_Still… I didn't know if I wanted others to know. I needed to think so I said "maybe you should go…"_

_I watched as the shock of what I said cover her face. I could see her heart breaking as she pushed herself away from me._

"_Hey…" I started. I wanted… no… I needed her to stay. I needed her with me! But I couldn't tell her that yet so I said "Never mind… you should go before someone notices."_

_All I could see in her eyes was pain. I wanted to go after her but Miller walked in and said "what's with the Princess? You guys fight again? Or did someone finally tap that?" he smirked._

_I punched him "don't talk about her like that" I spat._

_He looked shocked "right… sorry…" _

"_What do you want Miller?" I asked annoyed._

"_I just saw Clarke run out of here looking like someone just told her that her parents were dead" Miller said._

_I swore and sat back down on the bed._

_Miller stared at me then walked out._

_I sat there staring at the tent walls lost in thought for a long time._

"_Bellamy!" Octavia yelled before bursting into my tent._

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_Clarke's gone" she said franticly._

_I jumped up "how do you know?" I asked._

"_Someone said they saw her sneak out and then saw Finn follow her" she said._

_Of course it had to be Finn to go after her. Probably was going to try and screw her again._

_I clenched with jealousy. 'No! Clarke is mine and I'm going to make sure she knows that!' I thought and stormed out. By the time I reached the gate Finn and Clarke were already walking back into camp._

_Clarke was staring at the ground and Finn was staring at her neither of them noticing that I was standing there. "Did you enjoy your little trip?" I asked sarcastically._

_Clarke blinked and then looked at me "what?" she asked._

"_I said did you two enjoy your little trip?" I spat. _

_She looked confused "why do you care?" she asked._

"_Because my best tracker and our only doctor just took a nice nighttime walk into grounder infested woods!" I yelled._

"_Finn you should go" Clarke said turning away from me._

_Finn stared down at her "I'm not leaving you alone with him" he said._

_She rested a hand on his arm and said "I'll be fine, go see if Raven or someone needs help with anything"_

_Finn looked hesitant but eventually nodded and walked away when he saw Raven looking at him._

"_What the fuck were you thinking?" I screamed._

"_I'm not fighting with you about this here" she said looking around at the crowd of people that had come to watch their leaders fight again._

_She started to walk past me and I grabbed her arm and spun her to me "where do you think you're going princess?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes "if you want to fight fine, but I am not fighting about this in front of them" she said watching the rest of the hundred._

"_Screw them" I said and crashed my lips against hers. Some of the 100 started laughing and cheering, others were talking about the debts people owed from a stupid bet, and Octavia was yelling "I knew it!"_

_And I ignored them all._

_Clarke tried to pull away from me but I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, trapping her in my arms. Eventually she gave up her struggle and started kissing me back. I felt her hand tug on my hair and she pulled me closer._

"_Get a room!" someone yelled. _

_Clarke and I broke apart gasping for air. I smiled at her "no more sneaking around" I said._

_She smiled at me and kissed me again. _

_I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my tent…_

"Bellamy!" someone yelled.

I jolted out of bed and shoved the person away from me.

"Ow…" Clarke moaned. I blinked and stared at her in astonishment.

She was laying on the floor a couple of feet away groaning.

"Shit" I said and pushed myself from the bed and was by her side in a second.

"Remind me not to wake you up in the morning" she said.

I sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

She smiled slightly "I'm fine don't worry about it"

"What's wrong? Why did you wake me?" I asked.

"I'm leaving, I have to go home and face my sister" she answered.

"I thought you had another day" I said.

She smiled slightly "I do… but I don't want to keep my sister waiting any longer"

I rolled my eyes "she'll get over it"

Clarke sighed "I have to go Bellamy" she said as she pushed herself off the floor.

I jumped up and grabbed her wrist "you still need to rest" I said.

She tried to wrench her arm free and I pulled her towards me "you can either lay down and sleep peacefully or I can tie you down"

She rolled her eyes "because that worked out so well the first time"

"How did you get out?" I asked

She smirked "you suck at tying knots"

I was about to say something when Monroe ran in "Bellamy Anya and her tribe are here!"

Clarke ran past me and Monroe and out the door before I could stop her.

"God damn it" I said and ran after her.

Clarke was limping to the gate as fast as she could but I caught up to her in seconds.

I grabbed her arm and wrenched her back "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Going to see my sister" Clarke said.

"Did you call them here? Signal fire or something?" I asked.

Clarkes eyes widened in surprise before she burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" I spat. This caused her to laugh harder and she fell to the ground tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said. When she looked up at me and saw me glaring she started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

She took a deep breath "signal fire? Call my people? When do you think I had time to do that? Also our camp is faaaaaar away from here" she dragged far out as if to emphasise her point.

"Good one" she said as she patted my shoulder moving past me towards the gate.

"Open it!" she yelled to the guard.

The man looked hesitant but he did as she said.

Anya walked in and went straight over to Clarke.

"Aria!" she yelled.

Clarke sucked in a breath and smiled guilty "hi" she said.

"You know the rules! One day to recover! Why did you ask for more time?" Anya spat.

Clarke shrugged "I needed to rest…" she said.

"Maria would have protected you! She would have brought you back to camp! You could have rested at home!" she yelled.

Clarke frowned "I didn't want to face you yet"

Anya looked shocked "face me?"

"I knew you would be mad…" Clarke said.

"Mad about what?" Anya asked.

"For sneaking out and going down to the river unprotected… for getting hurt" Clarke said staring at the ground.

Anya hugged Clarke and said "I don't care about that… I just wanted you home safe"

Clarke wrapped her arms around Anya and hugged her back "I'm sorry" she said.

"Its fine… let's go home" Anya said.

Clarke nodded and moved away from Anya.

"As for the rest of you" Anya yelled "You will clear out of our territory!"

"Where are we supposed to go!?" someone yelled.

"I don't care! Just be gone by the time we get back!" she yelled.

Clarke looked at me and then back to Anya "Let me help them" she said.

"Excuse me?" Anya said.

"Let me help them find a new place… far away from here so they can no longer bother us… give me one week… please!" Clarke pleaded.

Anya looked mad but nodded "one week" and then left with her men.

Clarke turned to me.

"Give me a day to find new ground for you to go to and then we'll move everyone there" she said.

"Why wouldn't we just go back to our old camp?" I asked.

"Because we burned it down" she stated.

I sighed "fine… one day"

Clarke smiled and then ran off through the gates.

This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Clarke POV)

I was sitting in a tree looking out at where the 100 had set up a new base. They had to move or the mountain men would have decimated them. Their old camp had been destroyed (I may have had something to do with that) I spent the week helping them move to a safe location and avoiding the men's gawking stares apparently who I used to be was very popular and they liked the new me (what can I say? I'm awesome)

Bellamy hadn't taken kindly to some of them who tried to flirt with me... And frankly neither had I. Some guy tried to touch my ass and I may have dislocated his shoulder. Maybe. Within the week me and Bellamy had them building a new fence and figuring out new defence tactics.

No memories had come yet but I still had hope... Bellamy had tried many different tactics to make me remember our relationship... Apparently we were pretty close... And honestly I can't complain he's pretty easy on the eyes.

I jumped down from my tree grabbing vines on the way down to slow my descent. I walked over to the gate and someone yelled for Bellamy saying the "princess" was back.

Slowly the door opened and Bellamy walked out and headed straight for me.

"What are you doing here Princess?" He asked.

"Your people need food" I said

He looked confused.

"I've been talking with your sister and I know that you're running low on food. I travel the woods daily and I almost never see any signs that you and your people have been hunting. So we're going hunting"

He looked shocked and the men watching the gate laughed and one of them said "the princess hunting? Never thought I'd see the day" I looked at the gate and found the source of the voice. I glared at the man but he didn't see so he kept talking.

"What's she going to do bore the animals to death" the man laughed.

Within a second I had my bow loaded and fired the arrow. The arrow notched in the gate right beside his head.

The man jumped in surprise and stared at me in awe.

"Now if that's all... I'm going hunting because clearly I'm better than any if your yahoos over there" I spat and started walking away.

I heard the man swear at me and Bellamy laughed.

I heard the click of a gun and then Bellamy yelled "princess get down!"

I tuck and rolled and the bullet went over my head. I grabbed an arrow and loaded my bow. I turned around and fired. The arrow lodged itself in the man's shoulder and he fell back.

Bellamy was there in a second and grabbed the gun away from him.

I walked over and inspected the wound.

"Flesh wound... It will heal but..." I turned to Bellamy and continued "but if any of your men try to shoot me again I will kill him and I there will be war. And you will lose" I spat.

Bellamy looked shocked by he nodded and told his men to get 'Miller' to the med bay.

I turned on my heel and started walking into the forest. I heard Bellamy yell for me to come back but I kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy yelled.

I turned to face him but kept walking backwards into the forest "hunting!" Was all I said before I turned back and walked off.

(Bellamy POV)

I stared in awe at Clarke.

It took her all of two seconds to load aim and fire her bow. It was like the bow wasn't even a weapon but an attachment of her arm. This was not my Clarke...

I shook my head and started walking after her. I found her hiding behind a tree, bow loaded and watching a herd deer in a field. I walked over to her and raised my gun. She glared at me and said "if your people are using guns to hunt then I think I found your food shortage problem"

I lowered my gun "what are you taking about?"

"These animals aren't used to the noise of a gun... It scares them and they'll find a new place to feed. You need to be silent, absolutely silent if you want them to keep coming back here" she said.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue.

She raised the bow and pulled the string back. She released the string and quickly had the bow refilled with another arrow and fired. Three times she did this and each time her arrow hit its mark. She had aimed for the deer farthest from the rest of its herd and the other deer's paid no attention. She turned to me and said "your turn"

I took aim and fired. I hit my mark and the deer went down but the rest of the herd took off in the other direction. I swore and took aim again but I missed my mark and then they disappeared into the trees.

She laughed "told you so" and started walking over to the dead deer's. "You and your people will have to learn to hunt silently. Also you'll need to save your bullets for when the war comes" she said.

I watched her pull the last arrow out of the deer and I said "you still believe that there will be a war?" I asked.

She didn't look at me but she said "even if my people don't attack we won't be the only problem..." She trailed off staring into the forest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After the war the remaining people split into tribes. We have the ocean tribe, the jungle tribe and my tribe, the mountain tribe. But many people went crazy either from the radiation or from the fact that more than 3/4 of the earth was dead. They are insane. They have no feeling or emotion and they torture because it's fun. They are cannibals and they have no regard for who they kill. My younger sister was murdered by them. My people and their people are at war and they hate my sister Anya. So to get back at us for killing their people they tortured my sister even more..." Clarke took a deep breath and sat down.

"They sent Anya the body and it was horrible... They skinned her and urgh..." She stopped talking as stared at the ground.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"What was her name?" I asked her.

"I don't remember... Anya refuses to ever say her name as it brings up too many horrible memories" she answered.

I stared down at her trying to piece this new information together.

_'Anya had a sister who died and now she wants Clarke as a sister... There must be some sort of connection here... I'll ask Linken'_ I thought.

Clarke shrugged out of my embrace and said "we should get this food back"

I nodded.

Once we got back Clarke quickly left to go back to her tribe and I went to find Octavia.

She was sitting on her bed in her new tent looking at the pictures Linken drew of her.

"Octavia I need you to get your grounder boyfriend" I said.

She jumped in surprise and put the pictures away.

"Why would I do that?" she asked

"Because I need information!" I barked

She smirked "fine... On one condition"

I rolled my eyes "what?"

"You let me see Linken whenever I want with no consequences and he's allowed in camp" she said.

"Fine" I bit out.

She smiled and jumped up to hug me "back in a few" she said and ran off.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

(Clarke POV)

I raced through the trees trying to get home.

Anya wouldn't be happy with me for helping the invaders again but she could just have to get over it.

I could see the gate and I smiled... That's when I heard it... The reapers.

I turned back and watched a huge pack of them running towards my home.

I turned and sprinted and jumped through the trees and I screamed "Reapers!"

I watched as the guards jumped into action.

I waited for the gate to open and watched my sister and Maria run out with our people close behind them.

I jumped down and landed beside Anya.

"What are they doing they should know better than to attack us head on!" I yelled.

Anya looked confused "I don't know but I've never seen this many"

"Get ready!" Maria called to her men.

The reapers reached us two seconds later and it was chaos. There were swords clashing, arrows flying, guns going off.

We were over whelmed.

"Where's the rest of our warriors!?" I screamed.

That's when we heard the screams. We turned and saw smoke coming from our village.

People came sprinting through the gate and one of the guards yelled "reapers are in the village! There are hundreds of them!"

I gasped and screamed "everyone take to the trees!"

Reapers never were good with trees.

My people scampered up the trees slowly disappearing in the branches.

Maria was already gone so I looked around for Anya.

She was pinned on the ground fighting off a reaper. I ran over to her, yanked an arrow out of a dead reapers body, loaded my bow and fired. The reaper died instantly falling on top of Anya.

I ran up to her and yanked him off her.

"Go!" I screamed pointing to a tree.

We quickly climbed and ran off.

Our people were hiding in the trees waiting for instructions on where to go.

"Follow me!" I yelled and took off towards Bellamy's camp.

"Where are we going?" Anya yelled.

"Somewhere safe!" I yelled back.

Everyone followed me as we ran and jumped through trees.

I stopped a ways away from the camp and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Everyone wait here! I'll be back in a few minutes" I yelled and then ran to camp.

I jumped from the trees and landed roughly. The adrenaline was gone and I was starting to feel the full extent of my injuries. I shook my head and started running towards the camp.

When I reached the gate someone yelled for Bellamy.

Bellamy ran out of the gate as soon as it was opened.

"What happened? We saw smoke coming from over that mountain!" Bellamy yelled.

"Reapers attacked my people" I said.

Bellamy looked shocked "what are reapers?"

"You remember the people I was telling you about that went insane?" I asked.

He nodded "yes"

"Those are reapers" I stated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were overwhelmed Bell… My village was destroyed and we don't have time to make it to the ocean… Bellamy my people need to rest and I was hoping you would let us stay here…" I said.

Bellamy groaned but nodded "give me a minute to tell my people what's going on… go get your people"

"Thank you Bellamy" I smiled and limped back.

I called for Anya and she jumped from the trees.

"What?" she asked.

"Were staying with the invaders for a few days" I said.

She went red with anger "I'll die before I accept their help!" she yelled.

"Then die! But I will not let the remainder of our village parish!" I screamed.

The rest of our tribe was staring at us.

"Look at them Anya!" I yelled. She stared at the ground.

"Look at them!" I screamed.

She glared at me but looked up at the rest of our tribe.

"Their scared, beaten, and injured Anya they need to rest!" I yelled.

She looked at our people and then back to me.

"We just need to stay with them for a few days and then we'll go to the ocean" I said.

Anya nodded.

"Everyone listen up!" I yelled.

"We will be staying with the invaders for a few days! But only until we are well enough to finish the trip to the ocean!" I yelled.

Some people nodded but someone yelled "why should we trust them!? They've killed so many of us! They tortured Linken!"

"Yeah!" the other people of the tribe yelled.

I took a deep breath "Stay here if you want! But I promise you this… You will die! You will not be able to survive your wounds without medical attention! They have a healer who will heal you! She happens to be in love with our Linken so I promise you she will not hurt you!" I yelled.

Some people jumped to the ground and stood behind me.

"I promise they will not hurt us! I trust their leader! He is my friend and I will trust him to the day I die! He is strong and will protect us while we heal!" I yelled.

More people jumped down from the trees.

"You don't need to trust him! You just have to trust me!" I yelled.

The rest of the tribe leapt down and stood behind me.

"Let's move!" I yelled.

When we reached the gate Bellamy, Octavia, and a handful of his men all had guns in their hands and were blocking the gate.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" I asked.

"She" Bellamy pointed to Anya "waged war against my people… I can handle brining you and a few others into camp but I will not allow her or any of your warriors into my camp and allow them to come near my people"

I took a step back "you promised me!" I said.

"I didn't know you where brining warriors!" he yelled.

I limped over to him and glared at him "I promise you my people would never hurt any of you while under your own roof. We do not condone that! We are not barbarians!" I yelled in his face.

"You used to hunt my people down! I overlooked that but I will not overlook what those people have done to us!" Bellamy yelled.

"What in the living fuck did they ever do to you?" I yelled.

"They killed our people! They are monsters!" Bellamy screamed.

I slapped him "you have no idea what you're talking about!"

He looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Do you know how many family's lived in that village? How many children?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Look at them" I said pointing to my people.

Bellamy stared at the ground "Look at them!" I screamed.

Bellamy looked up at my people.

"How many children do you see?" I asked.

He took a second to count then said "maybe 30"

"That's right… now how many woman do you see?" I asked.

"15" he answered.

"Good… Now how many men do you see?"

"20"

I nodded "now take a quick guess as to how many people lived in my village"

"200" he said.

"Try again"

"300"

"Nope"

"500?"

"Try 1000"

Bellamy looked shocked.

"In one day my people went from 1000 to 65… 935 people dead… at least I hope their dead. Most of our warriors died to protect the 65 that made it out. My warriors are dead. Highly trained military officers! Dead! Are you even grasping at what I'm trying to say?" I said.

Bellamy shook his head.

"Reapers are not good fighters… they never have been. What I'm trying to say is that if those reapers can destroy a highly trained military village; imagine what they can do to you and your people. You wouldn't stand a chance. We can help you, we can train you. But not if were dead. We cannot fight right now. We're beaten, bloody… broken. What you are looking at is fragments of family's. Those children lost their parents, parents lost their children, and siblings lost siblings. We are in no way going to be able to complete the 4 day trek to the ocean in hopes that the reapers haven't already made it there. We CAN help you Bellamy… but only if you help us" I finished.

Bellamy looked out at my people. I turned and looked at them. I looked at the children with tears streaming down their faces and blood covering their clothing. I looked at the mothers crying for their lost children and husbands. I looked at the remaining warriors barely able to stand on their own.

Bellamy sighed and yelled for them to open the gate.

"Thank you" I said and hugged him. I ran over to my people and started helping them through the gate.

After everyone was settled and being taken care of I sat down by one of the fires they had lit. The invaders that had been sitting there glared at her and then walked away.

I rolled my eyes.

Bellamy sat down next to me and opened his mouth to talk.

"Shut up" I cut him off.

"I didn't say anything" he smirked.

I turned my head and glared at him.

He laughed and asked "how long are you and your people planning on staying?"

"However long it takes for them to heal" I answered.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know Bellamy!" I said.

"Sorry"

I shook my head "whatever, it's fine"

"I need to go check on my people" I stated.

"Princess…" Bellamy started.

"Hey huntress!" someone called.

I spun around and smiled "Linken!" I said and ran over to him.

Linken held his arms out and I jumped into his arms to hug him.

"I didn't know if you made it out" I whispered "I was so worried"

I stepped away from him "you're okay" I smiled.

"Linken!" Octavia called.

She ran over to us and kissed Linken.

I smiled at him and walked away going to see my tribe.

On the way there someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What the fuck?" I spat.

I looked up and saw Bellamy staring down at me.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked referring to Linken.

"Linken is my best friend and I thought he was dead"

"Huntress?"

I smiled "long story"

"I've got time"

I smiled "alright"

He smiled back and we sat back down at the camp fire.

"Soooo… how did you get that nickname?" Bellamy asked.

I thought back to that day….

_It was my third day of training and Linken decided it was time I learned how to use a bow._

_We were standing in a clearing looking out into a forest_

"_You're holding your bow wrong" Linken said._

"_Then show me how to hold it" I said._

_Linken grabbed my arms roughly and fixed my stance._

"_Take aim" he said._

"_At what?" I asked._

"_See that log about 40 feet out? Shoot it"_

_I nodded and did as he said._

_My arrow landed true. I had hit my mark!_

"_Awesome!" I said._

_He smiled "good… Now hit that dead branch 60 feet out"_

_I reloaded my bow and did as he said._

_I missed._

"_Damnit" I swore._

_He laughed "good try. Retrieve the arrow"_

_I rolled my eyes and walked off into the woods to get that stupid arrow._

_I walked over to the branch I was aiming for and looked around._

'_Where is that fucking arrow?' I thought._

_I heard a rustling in the woods and I froze. I turned around and motioned for Linken to come._

_He slowly and carefully walked over._

"_What is it Aria?" he asked quietly._

"_I heard something moving around over there" I said pointing deeper into the woods._

"_An animal?" he asked._

_I shook my head. He reached into his pack and put his mask on preparing to fight. I did the same._

_He dropped lower to the ground and slowly starting moving towards the noise. I followed behind him and then someone slammed into me sending me flying. _

_I hit the ground and yelled with whatever breath I had left "Reapers!"_

_Linken spun around and ducked beneath the reapers knife._

_I slowly pushed myself from the ground when I noticed another reaper heading for Linken's back._

_I felt panic and I knew that if I didn't help he would die. The adrenaline kicked in. I grabbed my bow, loaded it and fired. The reaper fell to the ground dead. _

"_Linken!" I yelled as I re-loaded my bow and aimed for the reaper._

_He looked at me and nodded. He fell to the floor giving me a straight shot at the reaper. I fired. The reaper died._

_The threat was gone and the adrenaline faded away. I dropped my bow and walked over to Linken. _

_He pushed himself from the ground and stared at me._

"_I think I have a new nickname for you" he said smiling._

"_Oh? And what would that be?" I asked_

"_Huntress" _

I took a breath as I finished the story. "Sooo… that's how I became the 'Huntress' it didn't take long for the rest of our tribe to start calling me that. Sooo… Yeah" I smiled.

Bellamy smiled "I still like Princess better"

I laughed "no… that's horrible! Do I look like a princess to you?"

Bellamy's smile fell and all hint of joking left his face "you will always be my Princess."

I stared into his eyes looking for… I don't know… something. I guess I found it because 2 seconds later I kissed him.

He was shocked for a second but then he started kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Ahem" someone said. Me and Bellamy jumped apart and looked at who interrupted us.

"What do you want Finn?" Bellamy asked.

Finn glared at the two of us "I need to talk to Clarke" he said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know who 'Clarke' was but they kept calling me that name so I stood up and walked after him.

He stopped behind a tent and spun around fuming.

"What the hell Clarke!?" he spat.

I was so confused "what?" I asked.

"How could you kiss Bellamy?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked genially curious.

"Are you for real Clarke? Do you not remember what happened in the bunker?"

"What? Bunker? What are saying? What bunker?"

He rolled his eyes and slammed his lips down onto mine. I shoved him away and then slapped him.

"Don't you ever touch me!" I yelled.

I shoved past him and said "And my names not Clarke!"

I took a few steps then turned around "My name is Aria" then walked away.

I walked back to the fire and saw Bellamy sitting on the same log but this time he had a girl leaning on him. And it wasn't Octavia.

I wanted to see how this was going to play out so I hid behind a tent and watched.

"Come on Bell… aren't you tired of a cold bed?" the girl asked.

"Go away Harper" Bellamy said. I smiled.

She started to kiss Bellamy's neck and I grabbed the hilt of my blade.

"But Bell… don't you remember all the fun times we had?" Harper asked.

My hand tightened around my blade.

"Harper I said no!" Bellamy said.

"What do you think your little girlfriend turned grounder wants you? Do you honestly believe that she will have a relationship with you? She's using you Bellamy! Don't you think it's a little odd that she only kissed you after you allowed her people into camp?" she asked.

'_Don't believe her Bellamy' _I thought. I didn't interrupt because I wanted to see how this was going to play out.

Bellamy didn't say anything but he looked deep in thought.

"Let me give you what you want Bell… I want you, she doesn't" Harper said.

"I don't do relationships" he said.

"Neither do I" she said. Bellamy turned to face Harper and kissed her. I laughed and walked over to them.

Bellamy jumped away from Harper and stood up, Harper just glared.

"Oh please don't stop on my behalf" I said sarcastically

"Princess…" he started.

I rolled my eyes "don't call me that" I said as I sat down on one of the logs across from them.

Bellamy just stood there staring at me and Harper continued to glare.

I smiled "you don't have to stand" I told Bellamy.

"Sit" I said letting the anger seep into my voice.

Bellamy sat down "let me explain" he said.

Harper tried to stand up and I said "don't move Harper"

She rolled her eyes and continued to stand. I threw my blade and her and it lodged itself in the wood beside her.

"I said don't move" venom creeping into my voice "and you don't have to explain Bellamy I heard the whole thing. Don't worry my people will be gone by morning we can survive on our own"

"Clarke…" he started.

"My name is Aria" I spat "I hope you realise that by going against my trust that I can no longer trust you and I will not let my people trust any of you. Meaning, we will not be helping any of you. Harper I hope you realise that when you planted those ideas in Bellamy's head in hopes he'd sleep with you, you just condemned all of your people to death. You can leave now. I just thought you should know that"

Harper looked sad and ran back to her tent.

"As for you Bellamy, you trusted what looks like the camps whore before you trusted me. That stings. I'm not going to get mad or freak out because there's no point. Within the next week the reapers will find you and your camp, and they will kill you all. My people and I will be gone by dawn and we are going somewhere safe. Your people will stay here and die. I will allow Octavia and the children to come but no one else will be allowed. If you try and follow us we will kill you" I said. I stood up and started to walk towards my people.

"Aria wait!" Bellamy called. I stopped and turned to him "what?"

Bellamy stood up "why are you doing this?"

"When my tribe needs help and someone offers to protect us we put our full trust in them because we expect them to trust us as well. When under another's protection we will do anything we can for them. If the reapers found us my people would give their lives to protect your people. We stand by our word and I am not some vixen! I would never play with a person's emotions to get them to help me. I was hoping you would figure that out" I said storming off.

Bellamy grabbed my wrist and forced me to face him "I'm sorry!" he said.

I tried to wrench my wrist away but he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me!" I spat.

"No! I need you to understand!" he yelled.

I slapped him.

"Better?" he asked sarcastically.

I glared at him and tried to slap him again but he grabbed my other wrist to stop me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"NO!" he yelled back.

"Let go of me Bellamy!" I pleaded.

"I need you to listen to me Clar… Aria."

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"Because I need you to listen to me!" he answered.

"I don't want to listen! I don't care! Now let go!" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled.

I blinked a few times then started crying. Bellamy let go of my wrists and I fell to the ground sobbing.

_I was tied up in a cave staring at one of the invaders. "Let me go!" I yelled._

"_Now why would I do that grounder bitch?" he asked sarcastically._

"_My sister will kill you when she finds us" I spat. _

_He laughed darkly "she has to find us first" _

_I tugged against the chains holding me. They didn't budge. Ohhh boy I was screwed. _

"_You know…" he said kneeling beside me "I always wondered what the princess would feel like"_

_I spat in his face "don't you fucking dare!" _

_He glared at me and started ripping at my clothing._

"_Anya!" I screamed._

_He punched me "shut up!" _

_I was stunned. I blinked a couple of times and started screaming again._

_He punched me over and over again yelling for me to be quiet._

_I could feel blackness overwhelming me and I knew that if someone didn't come for me I was going to die._

"_Get the hell off of her!" someone yelled and then the man was ripped off of me._

_I looked up at Anya who was saying something to her men. When she finished talking she knelt down next to me "it's okay! You're okay! I'm here!" she said. _

"_Anya…" I breathed._

"_Now do you see why we can't trust them Aria?" she asked._

_I nodded "I understand" I cried._

_She hugged me and said "Don't cry! I'm taking you back to camp"_

_Then I blacked out._

"Aria!" someone was yelling. I blinked and then looked at Bellamy. I could feel tears streaming down my face and he looked concerned. I shook my head and jumped up from my knees.

Bellamy jumped up with me and pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry Aria" he said and kissed my head. I pushed him away "explain" was all I said.

He nodded "I was afraid that you couldn't care for me, I was terrified that you just wanted to use me and then throw me away. I'm not good with relationships Princess and the one time I tried to have one I was terrified that I'd get burned. I love you. I loved you before you lost your memory and I love you now. I know that deep down you love me to" he said.

I sighed "Bellamy Blake you are an idiot" was all I said before I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Finally when we broke apart he said "you're staying in my tent btw"

I laughed and nodded.

That night we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

We're going to war

(Anya)

I was checking on my people when I heard it. A scream… I ran towards the sound and was shocked at what I found. One of those invaders had one of our women held up against a tree with a blade at her throat.

"You better stop screaming little girl. You'll only make it worse for yourself" the man spat.

Anger filled me and I ripped the man away from her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I spat.

"You're in my camp now you fucking grounder! I don't answer to you" the man shot.

"What's your name boy?" I demanded.

"Derek"

"Well Derek do you know what I do to people who try and rape my people?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I skin them alive, then string them up in a tree for everyone to see" I spat.

He took a step towards me "you know what I think?"

I shook my head.

"I think you don't do shit. I bet you stand behind your little grounder bitches and make them do everything" he said taking another step towards me closing the distance between us.

"Is that so?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smirked then kicked his feet out from under him and slammed him to the ground.

Kneeled over him and held my knife at his throat.

"I'm going to spare you because we are under your leader's protection and I promised no harm would come to his people. I stand by my promises. But I swear to you if you ever come near any of my people ever again I will kill you. Do you understand?" I said.

He nodded and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Get out of here" I spat and released him.

He jumped to his feet and sprinted away.

I turned to the girl. Clara was her name.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded "I'm fine. Thank you Anya"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her "I promise none of those invaders will ever hurt you again."  
She smiled and we walked back to camp.

Once I knew the girl was safe I stomped over to Aria's tent.

I ripped open the door and burst into the room… it was empty.

I was beyond pissed as I walked out and grabbed one of the invaders guards by his throat.

"Where is my sister?" I demanded.

"In Bellamy's tent" he said absolutely terrified.

I dropped him and went to Bellamy's tent.

I threw the tent door open and yelled "Aria!"

She quickly jumped up and out of Bellamy's arms.

"Anya?" she asked and Bellamy growled.

"We're leaving in the morning Aria! Our people are not going to stay here another day!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Aria asked.

"One of his people" I said pointing to Bellamy "tried to rape one of our girls!"

Aria sighed and glared at Bellamy "You promised me my people would be safe!"

"I know I did and they will be!" Bellamy said reassuringly to Aria.

"Who committed the crime?" Bellamy asked.

"Derek" I said.

"Fuck" Bellamy swore "I'll take care of it… Miller!" he yelled.

A second later a boy ran into the tent and Aria stiffened and her hand went to her blade but Bellamy grabbed her and held her still.

"Miller I want Derek strung up in a tree for two days with no food or water" Bellamy commanded.

Miller nodded and ran back out of the tent.

"I promise as long as I am in charge of this camp no harm will come to your people" Bellamy spoke.

I stared at him for a second "Good and I promise if any of your boys lay a hand on any of my people I deem inappropriate I will skin them! Do you understand?" I yelled.

Bellamy nodded stiffly "I understand"

I nodded and walked out of the camp to check on my people.

(Clarke POV)

I let out a breath of air and Bellamy moved behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Holy shit she's mad" I said.

"You don't say?" Bellamy said into my neck.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked into my neck "maybe…"

I laughed "ohh noo" I breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"I can feel the smirk!" I said.

He laughed loudly and I joined him.

He turned me around and kissed me deeply.

He wasn't insistent or demanding but… gentle and caring and it was perfect.

For a small moment in time I was happy.

I pulled away and said "okay happy moment over I need to talk to my sister"

Bellamy growled "later…" he said and he tried to kiss me again.

I leaned away "did you just growl at me?" I asked.

He laughed "of course not… why… why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes "okay whatever you say Blake!"

He growled again but more flirtatiously "Blake huh?"

I nodded and kissed his nose "ah-huh"

He glared at me half-heartedly "Whatever you say PRINCESS"

I laughed "okay fair enough"

I stared into Bellamy's eyes and kissed him.

It was light at first but he became very instant as his grip tightened around my waist and he pulled me flush against his chest.

I let out a little squeak as he lifted me up.

I pulled away "Bellamy put me down!" I laughed.

He dropped me on the bed "sure thing princess"

Just as he was about to lie down on top of me I rolled out of the way.

He growled again.

"What is it with you and growling?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to grab me.

I jumped off the bed and laughed "oh no! I need to talk to my sister!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and stood up "come on cant it wait?"

I shook my head "nope… I've wasted enough time already… oh god she's gonna be mad…"

"Wasted huh?" he asked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry… that's not what I meant but… crap I suck with words!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah okay… just go talk to your sister" Bellamy said pissed off.

I moved towards him "Bell I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you" I said resting my hand on his cheek.

He leaned away from my hand as if disgusted by the thought of touching me and said "just go talk to your sister."

Alright now I was pissed.

I put my hand down and said "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to say what I said I just did! I said something stupid alright! It happens… I'm sorry! I'm not fucking perfect! Urgh! This is not my night…" I turned to leave when Bellamy grabbed my wrist and spun me around again… very quickly too.

I felt dizzy "whoa whiplash" I said as I tripped into Bellamy's arms.

"Sorry…" he said wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"About which part the whiplash or the being an asshole for the second time in one night?" I asked

"Both I guess…"Bellamy said.

"You guess?"

"I suck with words" Bellamy said.

I laughed "really?"

Bellamy kissed my neck and said "really"

I groaned "I need to…" he cut me off by kissing me.

When he pulled away he said "I know I know… you need to talk to your sister…"

I nodded and tried to maneuver myself out of his arms "yup… and to do that you're going to have to let me go!" I laughed.

Bellamy held me tighter "but I just got you back…" he whined.

"Oh my god you're like a two year old!" I said.

Bellamy laughed "yup…"

"Now let go! You're not going to lose me!" I laughed.

Bellamy rolled his eyes "fine…" and he kissed me again.

"ARIA!" Anya screamed from outside.

"That's my queue" I said and jumped from Bellamy's arm

Just before I got out of the tent Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Really?" I asked before Bellamy slammed his lips down to mine.

When he pulled away he said "really…"

He leaned down to kiss me again when Anya yelled "ARIA!" again. Bellamy ignored her and tried to kiss me again "Yup… no… gotta go" I said as I ran out of the tent.

"Anya!" I yelled.

Anya turned to me and ran over yelling "where the hell have you been? Our people need us!"

I stole a glance at Bellamy's tent and said "I was trying to make a plan with Bellamy in case the reapers found us here…"

"Really? So what happened to your neck?" Anya asked.

I grabbed my neck and realised groaned "god damnit Bellamy" I said under my breath.

"What's wrong princess?" someone asked.

I turned and glared at Bellamy "really?" I asked pointing to my neck.

He shrugged his shoulders smirking.

Oh how that smirk was pissing me off.

I turned back to Anya who was fuming.

I just stared at her for a few seconds before she asked "what?"

I shrugged "I'm just waiting for the steam to start pouring out of your ears…"

She glared at me "this is not the time to joke around! My people were attacked and killed.

There are so few of my tribe left! You need to take this seriously!" she yelled.

"I am! Those are my people to! And I'm sorry if me trying to steal a moment of happiness in the midst of all this shit is such a horrible thing! We're safe Anya! At least for tonight! I am trying to have just a little bit of happiness right now because we might not have a tomorrow! It sucks to say this but it has to be said… any minute now the reapers can just show up and kill us all… and I hate to say this but… We will not survive an attack from them again! No matter how hard we train these people…" I said pointing to Bellamy's group "We will not survive unless we can get to one of the other tribes! The closest tribe is a week's journey away and it will take us at least a week to heal! Anya we'll be working again soon enough but for now I just want a break… we all need a break from this hell…" I finished.

"You suck with words huh!?" Bellamy yelled a little pissed off. God he had a short temper.

"Shut up!" me and Anya yelled in unison.

"You don't think I know that?! I understand that we need a break but we don't have that option! We are leaders Aria! Those people are looking to us for answers! Especially now!" she took a step closer to me "We don't have the option of being happy when our people our suffering! I thought you would know this by now!"

"Okay… okay I see your point… I'm sorry" I said.

"The princess giving up in a fight… never thought I'd see the day" Bellamy said to his group.

They all laughed and I glared at him "I'm not giving up! She's right! I was being selfish! My people are hurt and scared and confused and I was goofing off! And I'm not a fucking princess!" I spat.

Bellamy stopped laughing "whatever you say… Princess" he said.

"Oh my god you two are like an old married couple" Octavia said appearing out of the crowd with Linken beside her.

"Linken where the hell have you been?" Anya demanded.

"Why do you care?" Octavia asked.

"He's her second in command… sooo…. He technically is supposed to be helping with our people right now…" I said.

"I thought you were her second" Bellamy stated.

I shook my head "nooo… I'm more like her goofy co-leader"

"No your more like my own personal jester that has good idea's occasionally" Anya said smiling.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"Come… we have people to take care of" Anya said walking towards where our tribe had set up camp.

Me and Linken followed suit and walked after her.

I looked down at his clothes and saw they were all messed up.

"Have fun?" I asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "your shirts on backwards"

He froze and I started laughing.

"So you and Octavia huh?" I asked.

He nodded then looked down at his shirt.

"My shirts not on backwards…" he started and then it dawned on him.

"I hate you" he said and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" he said turning red and I laughed harder and almost fell over.

"What's going on back there?" Anya demanded turning around to glare at us.

I stood up straight and tried not to laugh "nothing" I said.

"Your sister thinks she's hilarious" Linken said with a slight chuckle.

"What did she do this time?" Anya asked.

He looked down at me begging me to answer for him.

I sucked in a breath and tried to be calm "I was just making fun of his last hunting trip" I lied.

"What's so funny about it?" Anya asked.

"Umm… I just found it funny that he goes on a two day trip and only had two deer and a hog to show for it but whenever I go hunting I manage to get 3 times that amount… and my hunting trips don't even last a day! And I haven't even been training for a year" I said.

"And it was that funny?" Anya asked.

"Of course it was funny I said it! It was freaking hilarious… actually the best part was the look on his face when I said it" I laughed.

Anya rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Buzzkill" I said pretending to cough.

"Did you say something?" Anya demanded.

I shook my head "no... Nope… nothing at all" I said with a guilty smile.

Once again she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

I turned to Linken and smiled "I think she's mad" I said.

He chuckled "yeah just a bit"

I grabbed his hand and we ran to catch up to Anya.

When we got to our small little section of camp a bunch of the kids ran up to me.

"Aria!" they yelled.

I smiled and bent down to hug them.

The kids all but tackled me to the ground.

I laughed "Careful there" I said. When the kids let me up I could see how scared they all were.

"Aria what's going to happen to us? Are these invaders going to hurt us?" one kid asked.

"I heard that their all criminals! How do we know if we can trust them?" another kid asked.

One of the little girls started to cry.

Linken picked her up and said "don't worry no one's going to hurt you! They'll have to go through me first… and have you seen the people in that camp? They're not really fighting material"

The kids laughed and I nodded "no one's going to hurt you I can promise that!" I said.

The kids looked to me and smiled.

"Are you willing to kill them to protect us?" someone asked. I looked up and saw a teenage boy who was about 14 staring down at me.

I straightened up and said "absolutely… I will kill anybody who threatens my tribe"

He glared at me "really? So why the fuck didn't you kill all the fucking reapers? Why did you make the choice to bring our people here to cower away from the fight? Why aren't you out there right now killing those fucking sons of bitches! My mother and father are dead and you don't even want to avenge them you bitch!" he yelled.

Anya turned to us and looked to me silently asking permission to knock some sense into him and Linken stepped in front of me and said "you better watch your mouth kid."

I shook my head at her no then pushed Linken and the kids behind me.

I stepped up to him and glared down at him "Your Alec right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Your parents were Jody and Mike right?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Nice people… I really liked them… they didn't deserve to die like that" I said.

"They didn't deserve to die period!" he said with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I know they didn't… but that doesn't change the fact that their dead. I'm not going to sugar coat this next part because you need to hear it and I personally don't condone teaching kids these things when their so young but you need to hear this. This war isn't even close to being over and I promise that a little kid like you won't survive. Reapers don't care who they kill. If you're a child or an adult they don't care. To them you're just another tally mark for them to burn into their skin. You're an easy kill! Your father was a good man and no matter how much we tried to convince him you needed it he refused to have you trained by anyone but himself. He was too soft on you… he wouldn't teach you the hard stuff. He taught you what he thought you would need. You see those kids" I asked pointing to the little children behind me. He nodded. "Those children are far more ahead in their training then you are! Some of them are barely ten! I saw those children killing reapers when all you did was sit and cry! They lost their parents to you know but that didn't stop them! They knew what had to be done! I watched ten year olds kill more than you and I have to say it's kind of sad! You wanna talk all high and mighty about killing reapers show me your shoulder! How many tally marks do you have!?" I demanded.

He looked down but brought his shirt collar down he had none.

"That's what I thought" I pulled my shirt down to show him my shoulder.

"I'm close to 200 at the present moment and I haven't even added up my kills from today! I lost my men out there! My family! I lost more of my family than you did!" I yelled.

He glared up at me "those weren't your family you fucking bitch! You weren't blood related to them!" he yelled.

I grabbed his shirt collar and hauled him up to his toes "family doesn't end with blood you fucking twit!" I yelled looking to Linken. He gave a small smile and motioned for me to continue.

"I trained with those men! I hunted with those men! I fought with those men! I bled with those men! I fucking burned our dead with those men! Half of my men died on a battle field with those fucking reapers! We didn't even get to bury them! We had to fucking burn them because we were in the midst of a fight! I sang, I drank, I laughed and I joked with those men! They were my family! All of you are my family! This tribe is my family! Whether you like it or not that includes you!" I dropped his shirt and he all but fell on his butt.

"I lost more men today than I ever have in my life! I made the call to retreat so I wouldn't lose any more! But hey you wanna go out there to fight those 'fucking reapers' be my guest! But if you stay then stop bitching to me about loss!" I finished.

He stood up and was now bawling his eyes out "I'm s-s-sorry" he stuttered.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him "I'm sorry to. No child should have to hear that…" I said moving a little ways away so I could look him in the eyes "but you're not a child anymore… and I'm sorry for that but it's true. Tomorrow I start training Bellamy's group and your all welcome to join us" I said.

He sniffed and nodded "th-th-thank you."

I smiled and nodded.

He had his arms wrapped around me and he cried into my shirt. I just held him until he stopped and one of the older woman pulled him away.

I turned to Linken who was just staring at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head "don't you think that was a bit harsh?" he asked.

"It needed to be said… now" I said smiling at the little kids who were staring at me "bedtime!" I finished.

They groaned and some started complaining about how 'they were too old for a bedtime'

"But we don't want to go to bed" an adorable little blond girl said looking up at me with bright blue puppy dog eyes.

I groaned "oh come on… if you guys don't go to bed how do you expect to have enough energy to show up Bellamy's group at training tomorrow?" I asked.

One of the little boys smirked "we could show up that group with no sleep while blindfolded with our hands tied behind our back"

Me and Linken burst out laughing "true but still you have to go to bed!" I pleaded.

They shook their heads at me "you're not my mom why should we listen to you?" a little boy said cockily.

"Please!" I pleaded.

They shook their heads at me.

"Linken help!" I pleaded.

"Kids listen to Aria!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him "thanks great help Linken"

He shrugged his shoulders and one of the kids jumped on top of me yelling "doggy-pile!"

The next thing I knew I had 8 kids lying on top of me.

"Linken help!" I choked out.

He laughed and started walking away.

"Linken get back here!" I yelled.

He turned around and said "payback sucks doesn't it?" then he ran off.

"God d… Linken!" I yelled.

The kids were laughing so hard now.

"Okay! Can't breathe!" I said.

The kids finally started to get off me and I took an exaggerated deep breath.

The kids were laughing so hard now and I laughed along with them.

"Bedtime" someone said behind us.

All the kids froze then looked at the ground pouting.

I played along and did the same thing.

I stood behind the kids and looked at the ground with a pout. The kids started to giggle again and Anya fumed "go to bed!" she commanded.

The kids started walking back to the tents and I followed with big comedic steps causing the kids to laugh again.

"Not you Aria!" she said.

I jumped up with pretend glee and the kids groaned "why does she get to stay up?" someone asked.

I laughed and Anya glared "because she isn't a child! Now go to sleep!" she yelled.

The kids basically tripped over each other trying to get into their tents. My sister was scary when she was mad.

I looked down at my feet with a pout.

She stared at me "what?"

"How do you know I'm not a child?" I asked with a childish voice.

She laughed and walked over to me.

"Trust me a kid wouldn't have these" she said playfully grabbing my boobs.

I laughed and jumped away "Anya!"

She laughed and said "what?" faking innocent.

I rolled my eyes at her "so what's got you in a mood?" I asked.

She stopped laughing "buzzkill" she said.

I snorted "you heard that huh?"

She laughed "of course I did! You're not exactly a quiet person!"

"True… now what's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"Are we actually going to train those people? They've killed so many of our own"

"Of course we're going to train them! I made a promise"

"I do not feel comfortable with this Aria" she said.

I nodded "I know. If it makes you feel better you can just train the kids and I'll train the older ones"

She smiled at me "that would be perfect! Thank you!" she said and hugged me.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep" I said.

She nodded "as am I. Goodnight sister"

I smiled and hugged her.

I watched her walk into her tent then I walked to Bellamy's.

When I arrived I heard more than one voice coming out of the tent and well… curiosity got the best of me so I stood outside and listened.

"No Miller!" Bellamy said.

"Bellamy please listen to us! We can't trust them! Look what they did to Clarke! They took her memories and turned her into someone she's not!" a female voice said.

"No Monroe I'm not even considering this!" Bellamy yelled.

"Bellamy think about it! How many of our people have they killed?! And how many of their people have we killed?! Do you think they're just going to forget that?" Millar said "Plus she shot me with an arrow! I think we should kick them out by morning!"

"You were being an asshole and you shot at her! She was defending herself! We can trust Clarke! We are not kicking them out!" Bellamy yelled.

"Bellamy she doesn't even know who she is!" Monroe yelled.

"Okay that's it!" I yelled walking into the tent.

The three of them looked to me in shock.

"First off don't fucking talk about me like you know me because you don't! I don't remember much of my past but I can tell you this! Every person I've met here so far I've had a certain feeling about them! Like when I met you" I said pointing to Miller "I knew I had seen you somewhere before and I knew that if I did know you we didn't get along. Am I right?"

He nodded.

"And you!" I said pointing to Monroe "Same fucking thing! I knew I knew you from somewhere but I had no idea where! I also knew that you didn't like me and vice versa! We weren't friends before!"

She nodded.

"So don't fucking talk about me like you know every goddamn fact about my life! And if I hear you doing it again let's just say you're going to have a few loose teeth! Am I fucking clear?" I yelled.

She glared at me but nodded.

"Good! Now… Let me tell you something about my people! I just got back from convincing my tribe that we could trust you! They know you were criminals and we know where you're from! I know who you are and I know what you are!" I yelled.

"Oh and what are we?" Miller demanded.

"Your human beings just like me and like Anya and like the rest of my tribe. I know about the arc… thing… and how your people are dying up there! I know they sent you down to see if the earth was inhabitable! I know how things went wrong and I know about all the hardships you faced trying to contact them again!"  
"How do you know all this?" Miller asked.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Bellamy demanded.

"First off Murphy told us and second I didn't tell you because it kept slipping my mind" I answered.

"It kept slipping your mind? Really?" Bellamy asked.

I shrugged.

"Why did you come here?" Monroe asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why were you outside Bellamy's tent in the first place?" she asked.

"I wanted to explain how the training would work" I said.

"What training?" Miller asked.

"None of you can use a bow or a spear really. You think you can but I promise you that if your ever faced with a reaper your be dead before you even think about picking up the damn weapon."

"Yeah but we also have our guns" Monroe said.

"You're better off using a spoon. I've been in firefights with you people. You suck! You blindly shoot at nothing and waste ammo! We have true trained Military officers! You won't survive down here without us so please except our help!" I said.

"Why should we?" Miller asked.

"Did you miss the part about you'll die without our help? Was there something hard to understand in that statement? Am I not speaking English?" I asked.

Miller glared "we don't need you help" he said.

"Give me one day of training! One day to prove we want to help" I pleaded.

"Why do you want help?" Monroe asked.

Bellamy was rolling his eyes and muttering how this was his decision.

"Because we need your help to" I said.

Miller and Monroe shared a glance and said "fine one day"

I smiled "thank you" I said.

They nodded and Bellamy said "Miller Monroe get out"

They shared a glance but walked out of the tent.

Bellamy smiled tired "fun day huh?"

"Ohmygod…"I said and wrapped my arms around his waist "can it just be tomorrow already?"

"I know right" he said into my hair.

"So do you still want me to stay here?" I asked

"Where else where you planning on staying?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay" I said and plopped onto the bed and fell right into a dreamless sleep.

(Anya POV)

"_Aria come home" I yelled to my sister. I was 10 at the time Aria was 8. _

"_You have to catch me first!" she yelled. I sighed and chased after her. When I caught her I was furious._

"_Aria you know better than this! You can't run off like that it's not safe!" I yelled._

_She smiled her beautiful smile at me "I'll always be safe when I have you Anya! You'll protect me right?"_

_I stared into her blue eyes and sighed pulling her into my arms. I stroked her beautiful blonde hair and said "I'll always protect you. I love you Aria" _

_She snuggled into my arms "I love you Anya. Always"_

"_Aria! Anya!" mother called out. I grabbed Arias hand and tugged her back home._

_We arrived at the little hut my father had built for our family on the outskirts of the village._

_My mother was standing on the little porch with a hand on her belly. She was 4 months pregnant and I hoped it was a boy. I so wanted a brother._

"_Found her Mother!" I called._

_Aria ran into our mother's arms and mother said "Aria you mustn't run off like that you scared me to half to death"_

"_I'm sorry mother I just wanted to play" Aria said with her puppy dog eyes. No one could be mad at Aria when she did those eyes._

"_Oh fine… Come inside your father will be home soon" Mother said._

_Me and Aria quickly washed up and sat down for dinner when my father walked in looking grim._

"_Daddy!" Aria called and ran to my father._

_My dad smiled and opened his arms to hug her. She jumped up and he picked her up "hello sweetie how was your day?" he asked Aria._

_She smiled "it was great!" she cheered._

_My mother walked out of our tiny little cooking area which was literally a fireplace with a pot hanging above the fire._

"_This little one was out running in the field!" my mother scolded._

"_Oh Aria not again!" he was getting mad._

_My sister put on her puppy dog eyes and her perfect blue eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry daddy… I just wanted Anya to chase me and play with me" she said crying slightly._

_My father handed Aria to my mother to console her and he looked to me._

'_Uh-oh' I thought. _

"_Anya a word please" My father said motioning for me to go outside with him._

"_Oh John this wasn't her fault!" Mom pleaded._

"_I didn't say it was Mary! I just need to speak with my daughter" he said. I nodded and followed him outside._

"_What really happened? You know I can't stand your sisters puppy eyes" he said._

_I smiled sadly "I was helping mom with dinner when Aria complained that she wanted to play but I didn't want mum to have to deal with dinner herself because of her condition" I started._

"_I understand and that is very kind of you continue" he said._

"_I told Aria that I would play with her after dinner but she insisted on playing now and then she ran out of the house trying to get me to play chase" I finished._

"_That's all?" he asked._

_I nodded and he smiled. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and carried me back into the house. _

_Five years later_

_Aria and I were walking home laughing. It was my 15__th__ birthday and I had spent the day with my sister in the fields just laughing and talking. That was a luxury we only got on our birthdays. _

_We got back to our house and I noticed right away. Something was wrong! The front door was kicked in and my parents were nowhere to be found._

_I took out my blade and told Aria to stay there._

"_Fuck that I'm watching you back in there!" she said._

_I rolled my eyes "fine just stay quiet!" I shushed her._

_We walked into the house and I almost threw up. I found my parents… and my 5 year old brother. _

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_They were in pieces. Cut up almost beyond recognition and my brother had been pinned to the wall with arrows. Aria ran out of the house and threw up. _

_I walked over to the table and saw the strawberry's that we always had as dessert for my birthday and next to it was a wooden box. _

_I opened the lid and screamed. I heard Linken outside checking on my sister and then he ran inside "Anya what's… ohmygod!" he said as he took in his surroundings. _

_He walked over to me and looked inside._

"_Ohmygod…" he said again then ran outside to throw up._

_I had tears streaming down my face but I hadn't yet made a noise. _

_I took a deep breath and then willed myself to look back into that fucking box. _

_Aria ran in and I yelled for her to stay back._

"_What's in the box?" she asked._

_I shook my head and said "our father…" well at least our fathers head._

"_Aria get out!" I yelled. She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted out of the room._

_I started to pick up the head to see what was under it. _

_Linken ran back in as I was putting the head on the table._

"_What are you…?" he started._

"_There's a note" I cut him off._

_I picked up the parchment and opened it._

_I fell to my knees and cried._

_Linken ran over to me and he wrapped his arms around me._

_I had crumpled the paper in my hand "what does it say?" he asked_

"_happy fucking birthday" I said._

I jolted awake covered in sweat and tears. The sun was coming up so I got up.

I found my Aria (Clarke) getting training supplies ready.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey" she said surprised.

"You know I love you right" I said and tightened my grip on her to make sure she couldn't get out of my grasp.

"Of course and I love you" Aria said hugging me back.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you" I said.

"I know and I'll never let anything happen to you" she reassured me.

I finally let her go and said "I'm going to get the kids"

"Okay" she said smiling but a little confused.

I smiled then ran off.

(Clarke POV)

"What was that about?" a sleepy Bellamy asked.

"I have no idea" I said watching her run back to our little section of camp.

Bellamy stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "she really loves you huh?" he said.

"Of course she does! She's my sister" I said.

Bellamy stiffened but nodded into the crook my neck.

I smiled and said "can you go get your people?"

"They're not going to be happy about being up so early" Bellamy said.

"Early!? We slept in!" I said.

Bellamy stiffened "What?"

I laughed "I'm kidding but people will have to be up early from now on" I said.

He groaned "I'll go get them"

He walked away and I was left in the cold. I shivered and waited for….

"EVERYBODY GET UP!" Bellamy screamed.

A few people got up but not a lot so I grabbed some of the gun powder I kept in a bag on my belt. I grabbed a small handful and chucked it into the fire. I leapt back before a small explosion went off.

Now everyone was up.

"What the hell did you do?" Bellamy demanded.

"I woke everyone up" I said standing up and brushing off some dirt that had clung to my clothes.

Bellamy stared in shock at me "you had gunpowder?" he asked.

I nodded and said "it's from my gun and my bullets. I thought that having something that could explode while in battle would work a little nicer than bullets" I answered.

Everybody was standing in a semi-circle around Bellamy and me.

"Hey!" Bellamy called to try and get everyone to shut up. A few people stopped talking but not everyone.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" I screamed. There now I had their attention.

"Now anyone who's been living under a rock for the past day listen up because I'm only saying this once. My name is Aria and my tribe is staying here with you and yes this does include Anya. I said in payment to your kindness we will train all of you to be warriors. Now I warn you this training will be like nothing you've ever experienced. Your 'tough lives' back on your arc ship will seem like a freaking cake walk! Now anyone 15 or under will be training with my sister Anya and Linken. Everyone else is with me, Sam, and Dean." I said pointing to two of my best hunters.

"Now does anyone who will be training with Anya have questions?" I asked.

I waited a minutes but no one said anything "good everyone 15 and under go with Anya!" I yelled.

I waited until all the younger kids left before I continued talking "Any questions?"

"Yeah why should we train? What if we don't want to?" Some guy yelled.

"Anyone who does not wish to receive training can leave now but I warn you only those who train with us will be allowed to join us in our journey to the other tribe. Everyone who does not wish to receive training will be left to fend for themselves. With the exception of the children" I said.

Everyone started yelling at once. I let them continue on their rants before I grabbed my bow and fired an arrow into the air.

"What was the point of that?" someone asked.

I pointed to a group of people "move" I said and everyone scattered to the sides right before the arrow landed in the ground.

"Why can only the people who train go with you?" Octavia asked.

"Because I need warriors not Liability's" I said.

"We're not Liabilities" a girl spoke up.

"Really?" I asked and she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a wooden sword we used for training. I started to move for girl but not before a couple of guys jumped in front of her. I took both of them down in two moves then I was in front of the girl with the fake blade against her heart.

"Not a liability huh?" I asked.

"I didn't have a weapon!" she said.

"You don't need a weapon dipshit! You not only just got yourself killed but I also just killed two of your teammates because they knew you couldn't protect yourself" I said.

"So you don't need a weapon against someone with a sword?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope" I answered truthfully.

"Prove it!" she said.

I shrugged and walked back to the empty space in the middle of the semi-circle.

"Dean!" I yelled and he walked out into the clearing with his sword drawn. And no it wasn't a wooden sword it was an actual sword.

"What the hell? What If he hurts her?" Bellamy yelled at Sam.

"Dean wouldn't use a sword if he didn't completely believe she could defend herself!" Sam yelled back.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I stood in a fighting pose waiting for Dean to make the first move.

Neither of us moved for what seemed like an eternity before I sensed movement behind me. I ducked down just before Sam swung his sword at me. I leapt to the side and knocked him on his back. I grabbed his sword and ducked out of the way as Dean took a swing at me and I kicked his knee out while he was distracted.

I fake slashed Sam's throat just as Dean recovered. The love these two brothers had for each other was uncanny if you even pretended one was hurt the other went berserk and it was near impossible to beat them.

The anger in Dean's eyes was terrifying! I dropped the blade and waited for his attack. He lunged for me yelling and cursing the ground I walked on. I fell into a bridge to escape a fatal blow from Dean and instead of standing back up I rolled away from yet another fatal blow. I sidestepped his sAllword then kicked him in the face. He staggered a bit and I took the opportunity to kick the sword from his grasp.

Now we were fighting with just our hands and I knew I was close to winning. His anger was winning out. A few kicks and punches later I had Dean pinned to the ground and I was chocking him.

"And you're dead" I said letting go of him.

I had taken a few hits but nothing fatal.

"That's how it's done people" I said smirking.

"And how long did it take you to learn that?" someone asked.

"A day" Sam, Dean, and I said in unison.

"It was quite impressive!" Dean said.

"She wouldn't quit until she could beat us" Sam said.

"Now… who's ready to stop bitching and learn to kick some ass?" I asked.

All the guys cheered and some of the girls looked confused.

I set everyone up in a circle around me and said "first things first. Before you can learn to fight with a sword you must know how to defend yourself with just your hands and feet!"

I looked to Miller and said "Miller come here"

He walked into the middle of the circle.

"Hands up" I said telling him to copy my stance.

He did… poorly but at least he was trying.

"Now pretend I'm a reaper and you have to capture me to bring back to camp for interrogation" I said.

Miller smirked and said "I don't want to hurt you princess"

Sam and Dean laughed "trust me you won't" Sam said.

Miller went to punch me and I easily stepped to his side and grabbed his arm. I twisted it around his back and kicked his knee out causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't hold back!" I yelled walking out in front of him.

He grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me to the ground. It would have worked except I was anticipating this and I turned around and kicked him in the face softly… well not really soft but hey I didn't break anything… Silver lining YAY….

He fell face first into the dirt and groaned.

"If that's all you got I might as well feed you to the reapers now!" I yelled down at him.

He groaned but made no move to get up.

"Pathetic!" I yelled and motioned for Sam and Dean to move him out of the circle. I turned and saw Harper gossiping to someone else.

"Harper!" I yelled. She turned to face me with fear in her eyes "y-y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Step into the circle!" I commanded.

She shakily moved into the circle.

"Same situation" I told her.

She looked startled "u-u-umm s-s-situation… r-r-right"

"You have no idea of the situation do you?" I asked.

She looked really afraid so I smiled reassuringly "it's okay you can tell me"

She smiled slightly "no… I don't"

I smiled "Okay… you're on blood duty for the rest of the day"

She looked shocked "what?"

"Oh you see how it works is when a person leaves this circle covered in blood you have to clean them up and inspect their wounds no matter how gruesome also…." I said moving closer and then in one swift move I kicked her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground by her neck "pay attention when I'm trying to teach you on how to keep your pathetic little life from being taken understand!" I yelled in her face.

"Yes!" she screamed and I released her.

"Sam get Claire to show her what to do!" I said.

Harper quickly scrambled away and Bellamy grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the circle.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm training them!" I said.

"This isn't training this is abuse!" he yelled.

"No trust me this is going easy on them!" I yelled.

"What? On what planet is this going easy on them!?" he yelled.

"Earth!" I screamed "welcome to fucking earth Bellamy! We are dealing with people that eat other people! I went through this training to! Hell mine was harder! I didn't learn with fucking wooden swords! If you couldn't get out of the way you were dead! That's what I went through! I trained for a fucking month and then I had to fight in a fucking war against those fucking reapers! So if you want to complain then step into my office" I said walking back into the middle of the circle.

Bellamy stomped after me but stood across from me mimicking my stance.

"Don't hold back because I won't!" he spat.

"Aww promise?" I asked sarcastically. We circled each other for a second before he finally made a move against me. He went to punch me and I jumped out of the way. He tried to kick me and I took the opportunity to kick his other foot out from under him, sending him to the ground with a nice thud.

I pinned him down and said "and now you're dead" then I pushed myself off of him and walked back to the side of the circle.

"Again!" he yelled. I turned surprised and smiled as I watched him struggle to get up.

We took our stance and then I waited. It didn't take long for him to try and punch me again.

He was being fueled by anger which made him sloppy.

Three moves later and I had him on the ground again "you're to mad! If you let your anger fuel you, you will die!" I yelled.

I pushed myself up off him and then I heard it "again"

I smirked and turned around just in time to duck a punch from him. I tuck and rolled out of the way and watched him move. He tried to kick my knee and I swiped it out of the way. Just as he was putting weight back on his other foot I punched him in the jaw. I stood behind him and waited for him to turn back around. When he did I ducked his punch then I stood on my toes and kissed him fiercely.

He was shocked and didn't really know what was happening until I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Just as he leaned into the kiss I kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"And now you're dead! Never let your guard down! Your enemy might try something sneaky" I said.

Bellamy growled at me then pushed me off of him.

I stood up straight and watched Bellamy walk out of the circle and took his spot around me.

"Who's next?" I asked.

At the end of the day the only people who had improved at all were

1. Octavia 2. Bellamy and 3. Monroe. I felt kind of bad for Harper because of all the blood she had to deal with but hey… she got off easy. When I was in training I begged for that punishment because it was better than hanging in a tree for 4 hours UPSIDEDOWN! My training sucked but it worked so I can't complain. On my way back to Bellamy's tent someone grabbed me and pinned me to a tree.

"What the fu…" I was cut off by Bellamy kissing me. It took a second but eventually I leaned into the kiss I wanted to run my hand through his hair but sadly they were pinned above my head. I felt his tongue invade my mouth and I moaned. When we pulled apart for air I said "that was one hell of a hello" I smirked. Bellamy transferred both my hands into his one and then ran a hand along my hip.

I winced when he reached a bruise that his sister had given me when we were fighting. I knocked her to the ground and she acted in more pain then she actually was so when I offered to help her up she kicked me in the hip and almost 'killed' me but I rolled out of the way before she could pin me to the ground and I tackled her to the ground and once again pinned her to the floor. She wasn't happy but she threw my words back in my face saying "never let your guard down! Your enemy might try something sneaky" I laughed then said "very good at least someone's learning."

Bellamy smirked down at me "sorry" he said biting my lip.

I groaned "mmhumm" was all I could say as he kissed me again. His hand snaked around to the small of my back and he pulled me against him more. I smiled then groaned as he started to kiss my jaw and then down my neck.

"Bellamy" I gasped when he reached my pulse point.

I could feel him smirk against me and he stopped kissing me.

"Were you going to say something princess?" he asked as he ran his hand down my leg.

I groaned as he started to kiss me again "the princess with nothing to say? I'm shocked" he said.

I ripped my hands out of his grip then kissed him with force. He moaned into my mouth as I moved against him. He started to reach for the buttons of the back of my shirt when all of the sudden someone yelled "ARIA!"

I jumped away from Bellamy and ran towards the voice with Bellamy on my heels.

I soon found myself a few feet from Anya's tent with Anya in my arms bawling her eyes out.

I hugged her and brushed her hair trying to soothe her and Bellamy left awkwardly.

I saw a crowd of our people start to form so I pulled Anya into her tent.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Is it the nightmares again?" I asked.

She nodded and I sighed. Just over a month ago she started to have horrible memories of our past that she refused to tell me because it was better that I didn't know the horrors of our childhood.

So I stayed quiet and just held my sister and let her cry.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep but only after I promised I would stay with her so for the first time in over a month I held my sisters hands and watched over her.

(Anya)

It was a hard day of training and dealing with crying kids that had no clue what they were doing so when I reached my bed all I wanted to do was sleep. And that's exactly what I did. Sadly fate wasn't kind and only let me think about the mistakes I had made in the past.

"_Linken!" I yelled. I watched as the hunting party I had set up came back. They had been attacked by the reapers again but this time they weren't so lucky and only three walked through the gate. I had sent 20. _

"_Where is my sister" I demanded. That's when I noticed that Linken had a spear going through his hip._

"_Shit!" I yelled. I ran over to Linken and caught him before he could fall to the ground._

"_Where is my sister?" I asked again. I never should have let her go on this hunting trip but she made me! She said that even if she didn't have my permission to go she would just sneak out. I had begged her not to go but she just flipped me off. She was pissed at me at the present moment because I didn't let her go out with a guy that had turned out had cheated on her! But she was still pissed because I didn't 'let her make her own choices' so I had let her go on this trip after she promised to take 20 of our best men along with them. So now here were 3 of my top men crawling back inside the gates and my sister was gone!_

_I don't know how many search parties I had sent out! I had lost count of how many reapers I killed and I was down 50 men! I was no closer to finding my sister and I was panicked! So now two weeks later I was sitting at my desk looking at a little box that had been thrown over the wall by the reapers. Inside was my sister's finger. I went nuts! I killed so many reapers after that! One week later and they sent me the rest of her hand. It continued like this for a while and I didn't know what to do! I had offered a trade me for her but the reapers wouldn't take it! Their leader wanted me to suffer because of something my father had done! Now 2 months later we had found a giant box with blood coming out of the sides. My poor sister… my dear sister… I couldn't bear it! I stopped talking for months… I was cold and distant to whoever wanted to talk to me. If I ever came across a reaper even a child I killed it! I was becoming the monster they wanted me to be! _

_Two years later the invaders came and when I first saw Clarke I almost fell to my knees. She was the spitting image of my sister! It was like some cruel trick! When she lost her memory all I could think was that I could have a sister again. I knew it was wrong but I needed my family back! I was desperate! So I had her believe she was my sister. Watching her go through training and forgetting all the proper stuff her parents had taught her to do and be someone she wasn't slipped away and I watched her turn into… my sister… their personalities were almost identical. I was so happy to have Clarke as my family. Then when that asshole had taken her I almost had a heart attack. Memories of my true sister came flooding back and I knew that I would never make the mistakes with Clarke as I did with Aria! The world had given me another sister and I wasn't going to take advantage of that! So I tracked her down and killed the asshole that was planning on raping and killing her! I had my sister back and yes I knew that it was wrong and I should let her be her own person but I needed a family. Linken tried but he could never relate. Clarke was my sister and even if she gets her memory back and hates me she will always be my sister in my eyes and who knows maybe she'll forgive me one day._

My eyes flew open and I started crying.

I didn't want to lose my sister but I knew that I had to tell her who she was eventually… I needed to talk to her. I was breaking down. My heart was pounding and I couldn't breathe… I jumped out of the tent and yelled for my sister! When she found me I was in the middle of a mental breakdown!

'_what have I done? I've taken someone else's life for my own selfish needs!'_ I cried and I knew that I would have to tell her. But for tonight I just needed my sister so I curled up next to her like me and Aria had done as children and I let her soothe me to sleep…

End

**Sooooooo….. what did everyone think? I know its been along time since I've written anything but hey! New chapter :D I've been meaning to post more but I just haven't known what to write about so I really struggled with this chapter but hopefully everyone likes it :D it took a long time to write and it was 17 pages on word so hey…. LONG CHAPTER **** alright now I need to think of stuff for the next chapter **** remember to R&R**


End file.
